


Forgotten

by GoldenEmbers



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEmbers/pseuds/GoldenEmbers
Summary: After a mission goes awry, Evie is left without her brother and Jacob is left without his memory.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 28





	1. Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> This story focuses mostly on Jacob Frye though there are many interactions among the characters mentioned in the tags. If you enjoy humour, angst and drawn out amnesia this is the fic for you. This story is set before the end of ACS though there are no specific references to a set time. Due to the theme of this story, some characters may appear slightly OOC though it makes for some good fun. Although I didn’t intend to add OC's, they quickly became critical to the plot. You'll see why. I hope you enjoy the read! 😊

* * *

“Could you _be_ any louder?” Evie hissed. 

“Is that a challenge?” Jacob smirked, boots still landing noisily across the slated rooftop. 

Evie shot her brother a glare that would have withered any other man, “Need I remind you that if we’re spotted here, our mission will be blown”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Ah yes, the mission”

Evie gave him a sour expression, _Of course, he had ignored the priority in her statement._

“Tell me again, dear sister, why we can’t have done this any other day?” he held his hand out to the side, his palm quickly devoured by the thrashing pelt of rain. If it weren’t for their thick leather coats they would have been soaked to the bone by now.

“You know, as well as I, that if we don’t retrieve the documents tonight, they’ll be half way across London by tomorrow” Evie snapped. 

“As would I” Jacob retorted, clearly stating his preference. 

Evie didn’t grace her brother with a response, choosing instead to focus her sights on the building across the street, eyes straining to pick out the red silhouettes against the sleet. She could see there were few Blighters present but they were more than fully armed. 

That was the reason for the assassin’s presence that night. Their sources had informed that a deadly invention was in the enemy’s possession, along with the papers to manufacture more. 

Without sufficient defenses to hold off against such an onslaught, Evie had chosen to approach the warehouse with stealth over brawn. 

Clearly, Jacob did not agree.

 _What a surprise_ , Evie rolled her eyes.

“How long must we wait?” he interrupted, “My legs are getting stiff”

Evie withheld a sigh, “A dog whines less than you”

“I’m certain a dog would whine more if you tied him to a rooftop in the middle of a bloody downpour” Jacob snapped back, “At midnight” he added, his patience having ended, “I’ve had it with this” 

Evie cast her eyes towards her brother, watching in alarm as he rose up from his kneeling position and swiftly leapt from the rooftop before she could argue.

_“Jacob!”_

But of course, her brother neither halted nor listened. Already, his boots were on the ground, his leather coat shining with the pelt of rain under the street lamps. She watched in frustration as he quickly scuttled across the road to press himself against the brick wall encircling the property, then, silently slunk through the gap, his intent clear. 

“Damn it” Evie hissed, knowing she would have to follow him. 

As annoying as he was, and that was an understatement, she could hardly allow him to endanger himself. 

The sight of the Blighters became clearer as the assassins approached, their red figures marching about the compound in a manner that suggested they were guarding something valuable. 

Evie could see that her brother had already tackled a nearby guard by the time she had crossed the road and passed the wall, if the red figure moaning in the bushes was anything to go by.

 _It was lucky that the man had not called out in surprise_ , Evie sighed. 

“Care to join me?”

Evie almost jumped out of her skin at his voice and cursed herself for not noticing sooner. Senses now geared into overdrive, Evie easily spotted the outline of her brother, his body half masked behind a number of crates stacked by the rear corner of the building. 

She slunk over to his position quietly, “We were supposed to wait” she snapped. 

“For what? Father Christmas?” Jacob mocked, his dry tone a mixture of sarcasm and tiredness.

“For Henry” Evie reminded. 

He was supposed to be the distraction while Jacob and Evie snuck into the back of the building. While it was possible to accomplish the mission with just the pair of them, it would’ve been much easier to have one assassin lure the Blighters away while the other two sought the documents, and if they were lucky, find the weapon and load it onto a cart for their taking. It would likely be heavy by the sounds of it. 

“Poor sod’s probably had to fetch a boat first” Jacob huffed, still unimpressed by the relentless rain. “I’m not staying out in this all night, Evie”

“As if I want to” Evie argued. 

“You could’ve fooled me” he shot back, beginning to move. 

Evie sighed and slowly followed after her brother. They were in enemy territory now; they might as well begin. 

Tagging at least four Blighters on the inside and three remaining on the grounds, Evie slowed their little venture and gestured up to the roof, “I’ll come in from the top and find the papers” she instructed, “-And you lure them away”

Jacob nodded, agreeing for once, “Sounds like fun”

Evie shook her head as he rose fully to her feet, “Don’t die” she warned, firing her grapple hook to the ledge above. 

“Don’t worry, sister. That job is reserved for our friends” Jacob replied, watching as his sister rocketed towards the sky, disappearing into the darkness. 

He rolled his shoulders in enthusiasm, now walking towards the front of the warehouse with a spring in his step. Though cold and wet, he began to lose the sensation as his heart began to pound with excitement. 

“Hello boys!” he announced loudly, arms open wide as if offering an embrace. The alarmed curses of the Blighters rang out in quick succession as they spotted the assassin calmly walking towards them. 

“Care for a dance?” Jacob continued, smug as ever. He could almost feel his sister roll her eyes up above. 

A particularly large man let out a snarl and began to charge towards Jacob, a blunt object held high with painful intent. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Jacob smiled, quickly ducking the Blighters heavy blow and coming up behind him to deliver the butt of his pistol the back of the man’s skull. The enemy crumpled without a sound. 

Jacob had no time to relish the first strike as a second Blighter engaged him in battle, her violent sweeping motion made that much more deadly by the blade she gripped in her hands. She was still no match for the assassin as he side-stepped most of her attempts and blocked the others, quickly disarming the blade with a snap to the elbow before catching it mid-air and ramming it into her shoulder. She shrieked in pain and stumbled back, her balance overthrown as another Blighter muscled his way in. 

“So many suitors, too few dancers” Jacob complained, grabbing the wrist of the third man and heaving him forward only to drive him down by an outstretched arm to the throat.

He followed up the maneuver by pressing the Blighter back, rendering his body into a pretzel at the knees where a loud crack and a harsh scream quickly punctured the drill of the rain.

“Doesn't _anybody_ know the Waltz?” Jacob complained, casting his eyes around. The remaining Blighters had come to encircle him, their sodden expressions a mixture of hatred and contempt. 

It was then that Jacob noticed one of the Blighter’s were missing. He cast his eagle vision about and noticed the red figure still up on the ledge, his sister one floor below having already entered the building. _She mustn’t have seen him through the rain_ , Jacob cursed. 

It would appear that the Blighter had noticed the open latch atop the roof and was headed towards it to investigate. 

An angry roar ripped Jacob back to his circumstances as two of the Blighters leaned in to attack him at once. 

With skilled ease, Jacob caught one of the men’s wrists and steered the blade down towards the second man’s knee, resulting in another roar of pain. He quickly followed the move with a fist to the knife owners' jaw, rocking him back into a waiting Blighter before twisting to deliver a sweeping kick to a third. 

Though he was happy with the results so far, the Blighter on the rooftop had dampened his mood. While he was reluctant to admit it, he would’ve been happy to see Henry round about now. He could hardly warn his sister she was being followed without alerting the others. 

A sharp whistling sound suddenly pierced through the night. 

“Damn” Jacob hissed, recognizing the sound of the police.

The situation had just become difficult. That whistle would alert every copper in the neighbourhood, and while a policeman was hardly an issue to dispatch, his ties to Abberline and the creed didn’t exactly permit assassinating the innocent. 

_He would hear about this from Evie._

Jacob ramped up his vigour, dodging blades and angry fists with twice the speed he had previously cared for. He swiftly delivered a number of strikes, his cane sword and golden knuckle dusters making short work of his dance companions. 

“You there! Stop!” the policeman had finally entered the compound. 

Jacob flinched at the interruption; his eyes darted over to meet the angry bearded man, noting how he held a truncheon in the air. Almost as if he were a knight on a horse, Jacob mused. 

Not wanting to wait for things to spiral out of control, Jacob quickly charged the man, ramming him off his feet and plowing him down onto the ground. As luck would have it, the policeman’s head contacted the cobblestones with enough force to render him unconscious on impact. Jacob checked the man’s pulse for good measure. He was alive.

“Oi!”

_Oh great..._

Jacob twisted around to notice a pair of men approaching. They were also dressed in blue though they held themselves with more confidence than the last.   
“Good evening, officers” Jacob charmed, rising to his full height and stepping away from their associate. He began to walk towards them, taking careful note of the weapons they carried. 

“I was just passing by when it seemed that your man-” he gestured behind him, drawing their guard off. As soon as their eyes had left his being, Jacob swiftly launched himself at one of the men, using his shoulder to check him off his feet while he moved to disarm the second remaining officer.

Clearly surprised by the speed of the attack, the officer yelped, stumbling back in defense as Jacob sought to subdue his mark. 

Perhaps it was the rain that intervened next, causing the wet cobbles to be slippery. Maybe it was the swift youth of the officer. Whatever it was, Jacob found his fist colliding with the wall behind his target as the officer fell below. 

“Why you cheeky little-” Jacob hissed, waving off the pain before he dived for his target, capturing him by the lapels. 

But before he could wring the man to his feet, two large arms suddenly appeared around his middle and hauled him back. Although the man was strong, all it took was a sharp thrust of his head into the officer’s nose and the tight grip quickly loosened.

Another whistle suddenly rang out into the night. 

Jacob lashed out at the source with his boot, sending the first officer to his dreams. But it was too late. Four more policemen had already entered the yard. More would follow. 

They surrounded him quickly, twirling their batons, and flexing their fists. Before he could think of a quick remark a crash suddenly sounded from above. He cast his eyes up to witness his sister sparring with the Blighter, whom it seemed was holding a strange device in his hands. 

_The weapon._

A sudden blow to the stomach folded Jacob in half, a surprised gasp leaving his lungs. The policemen had capitalized on his distraction and now doubled their efforts to subdue the assassin. While one man sought to secure his arms, another man brought his truncheon in an arc towards Jacob’s head. 

Jacob quickly raised his arm to block the attack with his free hand and kicked out at the man’s knee, bending it backward. As the man shrieked in pain, another policeman brought the truncheon down against Jacob’s ribs, the space now unguarded with both arms occupied. 

The pain only served to enrage the assassin. 

With a roar, Jacob thrust his elbow back, catching the windpipe of the man who sought to imprison his arms, to which he was released immediately. He then launched his arm forwards to the man with the truncheon, catching him in the mouth and drawing blood as teeth flew through the air. 

Without pause, Jacob swiftly spun around to drive his cane into the face of the last man standing, landing the blow with a satisfying crack that ensured he would have no more trouble from him. 

Before he could launch his rope to the rooftop, intent on helping Evie, he heard a stranger call his name, seeking his attention. He had not been expecting a gunshot to follow it. 

Though it narrowly missed him, Jacob’s heart seized in fright, his body flushing with adrenaline as he sought out his new attacker. 

There, across the road was a Blighter standing on the rooftop, her musket leveled and smoking in his direction. He gnashed his teeth together in anger, feet already gathering purchase on the stones as he raced towards the offending party. 

He was partly through the opening in the wall when he noticed a figure pressed into the shadows, waiting for him on the opposite side. He hadn’t the time, nor the momentum to avoid the iron bar that raced after him as he passed through the gap in the wall. 

A searing pain erupted at the back of his skull, engulfing Jacob’s vision and causing him to stumble and fall as his faculties failed him. 

He was barely aware of his body meeting the cobblestone, nor the rain that began to speckle his face. Unlike the proud assassin who fought strong moments ago, he now lay limp on his front, soaking his vest in the mud and the puddles while his breathing came out harsh and his heart beat faster. 

A filter of white mixed with angry red figures swarmed his vision, running together like paint, it was all he could do to keep his eyes from closing as they approached him, their voices mangled but unkind. 

The last thing Jacob heard before the darkness took him was the sound of a gunshot.

* * *


	2. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter accounts for Evie's point of view while Jacob handled the Blighters. Enjoy!

* * *

Only moments ago, Evie had found herself within the Templar’s warehouse on the uppermost floor, her movements light on the grated platform so as not to alert any Blighters. She could hear her brother already, talking boldly and making mince out of their foes.

She would have to be quick if they were to get what they came for and escape without attracting further attention. Evie had come to understand that while a mission may start out easily enough, where her brother was concerned, something always seemed to go awry. Six or seven Blighters could easily turn into forty where Jacob was concerned.

Using her eagle vision, Evie scanned the contents of the warehouse below her; there were three main landings, all of which were sparse and wrapped around a central opening. On the main floor stood a large crate, wrapped in chain and steaming slightly. Evie narrowed her eyes in suspicion but held back. As much as she wanted to investigate, her primary target was seizing the papers.

Scanning the area further, Evie spied the glowing papers hidden within the confines of a desk, across from the platform she stood on, in what seemed to be a shoddily erected office.

“There you are” she whispered, smiling lightly. _If she could just secure them, this mission won’t have been for nothing._

Hopping lightly between the railings overhanging each platform, Evie reached the front of the office and entered cautiously. It was absent of occupants.

Without hesitation, she moved over to the desk and went to open the drawer containing the papers. It didn’t budge.

 _Locked…_ She frowned. _No matter, blades were good for many things._

Evie smirked as she inserted her blade into the join of the drawer and forcefully drew it against the locking mechanism, hearing the brittle component shatter under the stress. Now free from their confines, Evie eagerly rifled through the papers, scanning their contents, partly in curiosity, and partly to ensure they were the correct ones.

From the brief glimpses of drawings scattered throughout the information, Evie gathered that the weapon was some sort of strange machine. Small though it was, she didn't doubt its formidability; there were numerous metal tubes interconnected with one another that led to a vial of sorts. She couldn’t imagine it contained anything good.

The sound of a whistle suddenly pierced her thoughts, alerting her that the police had caught onto their activities somehow.

Evie let out an angry sigh. _Jacob was supposed to lower the attention, not gain it._

Satisfied that she had found what she was looking for, and now, more eager to escape than ever, Evie quickly closed the drawer and stuffed the papers into an inside pocket, making sure to fasten them in place.

Swiveling on the spot, Evie opened the door and was promptly confronted with the sight of a Blighter mid-swing. She ducked just in time to avoid the edge of his cane which swung wildly overhead, shattering the nearby office window with a loud crash.

Evie cursed. _Everyone would have heard that._

She let out a fierce roar as she leaped forth, her body colliding with the Blighter as she rode him down to the floor, her blade sinking deep into his flesh as they both came to rest on the platform.

It was over before he knew what had happened.

As the Blighters’ strength waned, a loud clanking sound drew her attention to his hand. It appeared he had been carrying a device, one that he had dropped to the metal platform as the life had left him.

Curious, she picked up the small contraption. It looked similar to the diagram she had seen.

_Terrific!_

She had secured both angles of the mission.

_Father would have been proud._

Evie couldn’t resist a smile as she hopped back over to the opposite landing, prized possessions secured on her person.

It was only as she finally managed to climb back out into the dark rainy night that a second, high-pitched whistle disturbed her reverie.

_Again?_

Evie cast her eyes down through the warehouse, glimpsing at the ongoing fight between her brother and what now appeared to be several policemen.

She wondered briefly if she should intervene or let him enjoy his moment. Evie paused, noting how easily he was dispatching his attackers. _By the time she arrived there would be no one left_ , she concluded.

Focusing instead on navigating the slippery rooftop, Evie cautiously moved towards the edge of the building, squinting against the sleet in search of a solid ledge that would carry her rope. Her attention was abruptly shattered when the sound of a gunshot rang out through the air. Instinctively, Evie hunched over, hoping to avoid the gunman.

Unfortunately, it was this sudden movement that cost Evie her precious footing and with a small cry of surprise, she went down with a thud and began to slide down the rooftop.

Desperate for purchase, Evie wrenched her sword cane from her side and dug its blade into the slated roof, hoping the edge would catch or shatter through the surface. For a few mind-numbing seconds, Evie started to believe that she was going to slide right off the edge, tumbling head over heels to land awkwardly on her neck.

But her luck shone through.

Her cane caught fast into the ridge of a misshapen slate and jolted the assassin to an abrupt stop. She breathed a sigh of relief, waiting for a second more as she recovered her senses.

That's when she remembered what had caused her to fall in the first place.

_The gunshot._

Evie was back to her feet in a second, eyes raking the perimeter for her brother. Thankfully, Jacob was easy to find; he was charging towards the opposite rooftop, his intent clear as she made out the faint glimmer of a Blighter.

 _She must have been the one who had taken the shot. And missed. Thank god for that,_ Evie sighed a breath of relief.

“Sorry I’m late”

For the third time that night, Evie’s heart leaped into her throat and she twirled about to face Henry, who had appeared as if out of nowhere.

“Don’t do that!” Evie snapped, not in the slightest bit amused by his surprise visit.

Henry gave her a toothy grin. It quickly faded as his eyes caught sight of something behind her. Before she knew what he was doing, Henry had raised his gun and fired over her shoulder. She twisted to see a Blighter fall from the rooftop, their knife clattering to the slates only a few feet away.

Evie looked back to Henry, her eyes still wide, “Thank you”

Henry nodded, “Of course”

“I found the papers” Evie informed, not missing a beat. “-And an odd device that I assume is at the center of all this”

Henry raised an eyebrow to that, “You shall have to show me when we get back” he answered, his tone implying he would very much like to get out of the rain. She could see already that he was thoroughly soaked through; his white linen outfit hardly bearing the rain as their leather cloaks did. _Their…_

_Jacob…_

She turned back to scan his last position, expecting to see him atop another pile of Blighters. She was disappointed to find him absent. A further assessment with eagle vision did not reveal any sign of his glowing form either.

_He can’t have moved that fast…_

The sound of horses nickering nearby drew Evie’s attention to a carriage which stood a few meters further down the road, half concealed by the wall. She squinted through the rain, beginning to spy the traces of red on their silhouettes. _Blighters_.

_Jacob must be near them._

Sensing her alarm, Henry fell into pace with Evie as they tore across the rooftop before briskly sailing down to the ground, landing with a small thud. Boots digging into the mud, Evie raced towards the suspicious scene unfolding ahead.

_There were several Blighters surrounding a lone carriage. They were talking excitedly, their focus centered on something or someone they were hauling inside._

“Assassins!” one of the Blighter lookouts called, warning the others.

There was a commotion of sorts as the Blighters came to realize death approaching them swiftly. As three of the boldest Blighters approached the hurrying assassins, two others climbed atop the rig and quickly whipped the horse’s reins, setting off at a desperate pace.

It was in this brief moment that Evie caught a glimpse of the carriage in her silver sights. It sent a chill through her core.

A golden figure lay unceremoniously strewn across the floor of the carriage, while two red figures sat aside, armed with pistols.

_They had captured Jacob._

“NO!” Evie roared, slashing her way through the first Blighter, barely noticing his attack as her blade cut deeply across his throat, dropping him to his knees.

Henry quickly tackled the other two Blighters as Evie ran ahead, her legs striding as fast as they could while her eyes raked the streets for another available carriage.

It would appear that her luck had run out. The streets were silent, void of any living thing due to the downpour.

Her chest spasmed tightly in distress.

_She needed to stop them. Now!_

In a desperate attempt, Evie tried aiming her rope launcher at the back of the carriage, but the wheel of the carriage dipped into a bump just as the hook sought purchase. It clattered off the wood and harmlessly fell to the street.

_Damn it all!_

Teeth clenched together, Evie soared across the cobblestone street and fired her rope launcher to some purchase above. She was practically running blindly now, the rain now lashing harshly against her face as she ran, doubled over.

The tight tug at her wrist alerted her that the launcher had managed to find some grip up above and she wasted no time sailing after its destination. She arrived heavily onto a rooftop, from which she scanned the streets below. She quickly picked out the carriage careening around a corner.

 _They were getting further away_.

Evie buried her concern as she focused on making up the distance, gliding across rooftops, vaulting chimneys, and leaping gaps, daring to stride fiercely against the storm in the hopes that her efforts would bring her closer to Jacob.

It had only been a few moments of this before Evie’s luck seemed to take a sharp turn for the worst, her cape snagging on a chimney pot and pulling her legs out from under her, dragging her down to meet the grimy, sodden slates. Undeterred, she quickly sprang back to her feet.

It was this haste that led Evie to find her boots slipping out from under her, causing her to fall and slide towards the edge of the arched roof. With an angry cry, Evie dug her blades into the tiles until she came to a halt, her breathing ragged from the battle.

The rain continued to lash against her, unpitying. Like a band of black, the storm surged on through the streets.

_It was too damn hard to see._

Alarm welling in her chest, Evie shot back to her feet. _Hard as this was, losing him would be harder._

Incentivized yet again, she leaped towards the adjoining roof, barely clinging to its surface as the wind sought to throw her aside. As she neared the edge of the roof, Evie came to a halt, anting harshly against her efforts. She scanned the streets below, attempting to catch a glimpse of the carriage that had been so narrowly avoiding her grasp.

But this time, it was gone.

“NO!” she shouted in denial.

The rain of London lashed down on the assassin, matching her mood and hiding her horror.

_They had taken him. The Templars had Jacob._

Evie sank to her knees, the exhaustion and shock stripping her body of the remaining strength.

_She would never find them now. Not amongst all of these streets, in pitch darkness, on her own._

Evie’s heart slugged painfully against her chest as she ached for her twin. It was in moments like these that she fully appreciated Jacob by her side. Annoying though he was, they counted on each other dearly. Knowing that he was gone was like a knife to the ribs.

Evie bit her lip, mind racing over possible strategies.

_This capture had to be a coincidence. They would have known if they had been followed. If someone had sought her brother’s capture she surely would have known about it long before._

Evie swallowed thickly, finding it hard to comprehend her brother had been captured. She buried the emotion quickly, needing to return to a solution so she wouldn’t lose her mind.

_They would bring him to Starrick. Intended capture or not, he would never pass up the opportunity to meet with the master assassin._

Evie shook her head as if willing the imagery to vanish.

“Damn you, Jacob” Evie growled, her tone accusing but her words sorrowful.

She would need to be careful if she were to try and save Jacob from Starrick’s clutches. As much as she burned to save her brother from that nightmare of a man, the army of Templars would quickly overwhelm her skilled capabilities. There were too many of them to simply go charging in, half-cocked.

Evie shook her head, almost hating the rational part of her mind for delaying her brother's rescue.

A soft hand suddenly came to rest on her shoulder.

This time she did not jump. She was too worn down to feel much beyond the loss that threatened to ruin her.

“Evie” Henry soothed, cautiously circling around her kneeling form, “What happened?”

“They took him” Evie answered quietly, looking up through the rain, her eyes lost.

“The Templars have Jacob”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the angsty plot thickens. Any ideas on what might happen next? Leave a comment to let me know what you think :)


	3. Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Jacob was last seen in the hands of the Blighters, it's safe to assume he's still in trouble. Isn't he always? This time it seems a little more dire but who knows for how long?

* * *

A thudding sound was the first sensation that graced Jacob’s ears. It was forceful, loud, and not at all pleasant. Naturally, he scrunched his eyes shut, willing the sound to go away.

Alas, it only got louder.

A sharp pain began to ebb into his awareness next; it was hot and pulsed in time with the thudding noise.

_Oh, so that’s what it was. His head._

As Jacob fought to open his eyes, he became acutely aware that his wrists and legs were tied, the coarse fiber implying that some sort of rope had been used. It would appear as if he was slumped into an upright position, in a chair perhaps.

_What on Earth was going on?_

Squinting harshly against his new environment, Jacob blinked a few times at the dimly lit space, waiting for his eyes to focus on the spinning fixtures of the room. After a few seconds, the scene came to a halt, and Jacob peered about into what seemed to be the interior of a den. Tables and chairs littered the area while posters hung on the wall and a bar sat at the end of the room. There were no windows to ventilate the space, and the single door at the back of the room was firmly closed. This had apparently caused the air to grow musty and hang on to the sickeningly strong scent of ale.

Jacob’s stomach rolled nauseatingly, the candlelight seeming much too harsh for his throbbing head to handle.

“Looky ‘ere, boys!” a gruff but eager voice called out, making Jacob wince. “We got ourselfs a live’n!”

Drifting out from the shadows in the far corner of the room, a large lumbering man appeared in the dim light, his eyes twinkling like a wolf that had found prey.

Stepping up to his meal, the man's calloused hand snatched at Jacob's chin, forcing his captive to look up into his eyes. Even in the dim lighting, it was easy for Jacob to assess his character; he was a mean sort of brute with a neck as thick as his head and wore entirely red clothing. He held the man’s soulless stare a moment longer before the pain begged his eyes to seek the shadows.

“Yer a state fer sore eyes” the brute snickered, shoving Jacob’s face aside and stepping back to assess him in turn.

Though he knew something was desperately wrong with the situation, Jacob found his mind unable to conjure an answer. His mind felt like a blank slate, nothing but pitch black. Like an ocean ready to swallow him whole. On the horizon, he could see there was something, a fleeting answer perhaps. But it was disappeared like an itch he just couldn’t scratch…a name or a label just on the tip of his tongue.

Jacob furrowed his brow, a mixture of pain, worry, and alarm etching themselves into his features. His heart rate began to climb in tandem with the pulse of his head, scrambling to find some sort of explanation for what had happened. But the more he demanded of his mind, the less it seemed to supply. The sickening sensation in his gut began to grow.

“Wot? You got nuffink to say?” another brute teased, slinking into Jacob’s field of vision to stand behind the first man.

“An’ I thought ‘e was a proper fighter” the first brute agreed, in mock disappointment.

“Says the man who would lose a fight to a tree” Jacob mused quietly, unable to help himself.

He supposed he should have expected the fist that connected with his jaw next. It left his senses reeling and his stomach rolling. He made sure to vomit on the brute’s shoes, hoping to repay him in kind.

A shout of disgust reached his ears as the brute hopped about, trying to escape the liquid that had sunk into his boots. Jacob paid them no attention, choosing instead to retreat back into his mind to demand the answers he so desperately needed.

_What had happened? Where was he? How had he got here? What did they want with him? Who were they? Who was he?_

Jacob stopped cold at that last thought, his mind seeming to unravel with the enormity of the question. His heart froze in his chest, his arms beginning to vibrate in an unbridled fit.

_Oh God, he didn’t even know who he was._

“You’ll be real' sorry when Starrick gets ‘is ‘ands on ya” the first brute snapped, closing in on Jacob and getting right into his face.

Jacob flinched at the rotten smell on the man’s breath and resisted the urge to spill his guts again, though it was tempting.

It occurred to Jacob for a moment that this man likely had some answers, so keen was he to antagonize and mock him for his supposed strength. But Jacob couldn’t bring himself to ask _. Obviously, they were his captors and he was the captive. He would not fraternize with such men. He had standards…or he assumed he did._

Instead, he settled the man with as much of a glare as he could muster. It must have seemed pathetic because the man just smiled cruelly in turn.

“Yer lucky yer a wanted man, or I’d ‘ave ya ‘ere and now” the brute threatened.

Jacob blinked through the revelation. _Wanted man. That didn’t sound promising._

He remained silent at the provocation. He didn’t need more blows to the head, 2 was his new limit.

The brute seemed to acknowledge he would get no response from the assassin and backed off, returning to his friend and angrily murmuring and gesturing to his shoes. It was their mistake to wander off to an adjoining room in search of cleaning materials.

Immediately noting his chance, Jacob began to wrestle with his bonds, attempting to chafe the rope against the back of the chair. But the rope held fast.

Frustrated, Jacob tried to pull on the bonds, testing their strength against the power he felt in his arms. Though the rope seemed to fray and stretch, his position remained confined.

Jacob closed his eyes, trying to settle his racing heart as he forced himself to think. Something told him he had been in this situation before. The thought sat uncomfortably in his gut.

When he opened his eyes next, Jacob flinched at the sight of the room. It was as if someone had painted the scene in a brilliant white hue, certain fixtures glowing starkly in a golden radiance. Jacob blinked again and the sight was gone.

_What the hell…_

Attempting to recreate the sight, Jacob closed his eyes for a few moments, and with purpose, opened them to the white room. As if by his will, the room appeared to glow once more.

 _How very odd,_ Jacob frowned, then a light smile graced his features, _This could come in handy._

Jacob scanned the room anew, his sights focusing on the peculiar golden objects that seemed to beckon his interest. One particular object was on a nearby table; a switchblade standing vertically, pierced through a deck of cards.

 _Brilliant_.

Casting his glance towards where the brutes had last stood, Jacob stared in amazement as he saw two red figures through the solid wall itself. He swallowed thickly, feeling as if an angel had blessed him during this cursed time.

Blinking the shock away, Jacob turned his attention back to the knife. With his ankles still strapped to the base of the chair legs, Jacob began to shuffle them sideways across the floor, allowing the chair to rotate towards his aim.

_Now if I could just move forwards…_

Attempting to hop forward, Jacob found his head exploding with pain, colours of all hues blossoming across his vision. He breathed harshly against the cruel intrusion.

 _Alright, let’s never try that again_ , he grated, gnashing his teeth together. _He would have to settle for the shuffling motion._

Quietly as he could, Jacob twisted his torso in the opposite direction of his feet, pressing them to the left as he leaned to the right. Almost overbalancing in his force, Jacob swiftly reversed the motion and the chair rocked the opposite way. He quickly found himself walking the chair over to the table, the slight noises on the hardboard leading him to check the red figures often.

_They were still deep in a discussion it seemed._

Jacob praised whatever angel had watched over him as he finally met the table's edge. Leaning forward, he bit at the knife with his teeth and, twisting slightly, dropped it into his open palm over his shoulder. He quickly began cutting at the rope, his pace maddening as his fight to break free finally became a realistic goal.

Within a matter of seconds, Jacob found himself free of his bonds. He shot to his feet, eager to escape, but found himself staggering to the side, his vision distorted at the overwhelming movement. With a loud crash, he collapsed with the table.

“Oi!”

_For God’s sake!_

The brute angrily stepped back into the room, his companion in tow. Both were alarmed to see Jacob getting back to his feet, free of his ropes. It would seem as if all of their bravado had vanished in an instant.

Encouraged by their display, Jacob whipped the pocket knife towards the first man, watching with surprise as it met its mark. The brute let out a howl of pain and stumbled back, fingers clutching at the sharp blade in his shoulder.

The second brute hesitated to attack. Jacob’s fingers twitched, somewhat confident after the successful attack; he approached the man and before he knew what he was doing, his fists took over.

In the blink of an eye, he had rammed a fist into the man’s throat, folded him at the stomach, and dropped him to the floor with a knee to the face.

Almost as soon as the maneuver had overcome him, the understanding had vanished. Jacob blinked at the men, then stared at his hands.

_Time to make my exit!_

Almost stumbling over himself, Jacob threw himself through the doorway and into the adjoining room. His gut clenched forcefully as he was met with the sight of nine other brutes, all dressed in a uniform red.

_Oh, come on!_

“OI!” the first man yelled, surprise clear in his tone. A flurry of eyes sought after the source and glinted in hunger as they noted their captive, now retreating hastily back into the room he had been held in.

With seconds to spare, Jacob scanned the room once more in his enlightened sight, spying a boarded door behind some crates in the far corner. Throwing caution to the wind, Jacob raced across the room and launched himself at the pile, quickly finding himself splintering through the surface and rolling to a stop on the cobblestones outside.

His head ached painfully at the maneuver, cursing his violent persistence to flee. With as much stubbornness as he could muster, Jacob buried the sensation and staggered back to his feet, desperately fighting to escape the men now trying to clamber through the shredded doorframe all at once.

He would have smirked if not for the dire nature of his circumstances.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Jacob stumbled down the narrow street, his eyes scrutinizing the shabby clothing and dirty faces of whom he assumed to be the city's working-class citizens. None of them looked familiar, though they did stare back in surprise; Jacob doubted it was his debonair good looks.

He noted the rows of houses lining the street, each red brick stained with the grimy soot cast down by smokestacks nearby. The snicker of horses and the whirring of wheels began to funnel into his ears, their movements clacking across the cobblestone roads. The sound of a splash and the sudden feeling of moisture in his boot alerted Jacob to the rain that must have been present recently, the scent on the air confirming his suspicions.

A flash of white interrupted his senses as his second sight demanded his attention. Jacob staggered at the intrusion, teetering sideways to collide with a wall. His sight tagged the red figures that stood at the end of the street, unaware.

Thankful for the lucky revelation, Jacob quickly rolled around the corner of the wall and took off in the new direction, civilians diving out of the way as he leaped down a set of stairs, rolled off the supporting wall, and dived around a crowd of conversing gentlemen.

Despite the grueling pace, his mind was occupied by an inferno of wild, unanswered theories. He still had no idea where he was going, but one thing was for certain, he was going to get their fast.

Or he would have if he hadn’t tripped...

Boot catching on the outstretched leg of a drunk sitting idly against a wall, Jacob found himself soaring through the air, his body connecting violently with a young woman and bringing them both down to the ground.

His skull pulsed with ferocity as Jacob rolled himself free from the tangle of limbs, the light scent of perfume and soft touch of fingers barely reaching his mind. He stumbled back to his feet, bracing himself on the wall as he cursed the sight of the man who’d unassumingly almost broken his neck.

“Oscar?” a woman’s voice interrupted, “Oscar!? Is that you?”

Jacob peered at the young woman he had almost flattened, quickly noting how her cream bonnet was askew and ringlets of messy red hair tumbled out from beneath. Scanning her further he absorbed her freckled, pale complexion, green eyes and slender figure hidden beneath a tumbling green gown, which he noted, was now slightly stained by the muddy puddles in which she had fallen.

Seemingly nonchalant about their rough introduction, the lady continued to stare at Jacob with a mixture of hope and disbelief. Jacob wasn’t sure what she was asking of him; she didn’t seem familiar.

Jacob held his hands up wearily, panting hard, “Apologies for the scare, madam” he offered weakly. He held a hand to his head for a moment, hoping the incessant pain would stop. He pulled it back to note the crimson stain on his palm.

He felt rather than saw the lady’s eyes widen.

 _Obviously, she was not from the area if she wasn’t accustomed to the sight of blood_ , he surmised, pausing as he realized that he was.

“You’re hurt” she exclaimed, seeking his eyes. _She seemed sympathetic_ , Jacob supposed. He waved off the notion. _He did not know this stranger, he should not be so trusting._

He questioned the nature of his quick judgment, wondering what kind of man he had been to think the worst of a young lady.

“I’m fine” he assured, sliding across the wall and turning as if to continue his retreat.

He found his hand quickly in the company of a smaller one. Though it was small, it held him fast and tugged him back, “Nonsense!” she insisted.

Jacob tugged back. _He didn’t have time for this._

His second sight interrupted his thoughts once more, alerting him to some sort of trouble. Allowing the sensation, Jacob raked his eyes over his surrounding, inspecting every crack for a sign.

And there it was.

Men clad in red had begun to round the corner where he had entered the winding passage. Although they were a few passages from him yet, he was sure they would not stop in their search.

“If you think I’ll allow you to flee after you’ve been absent so long-” the lady complained.

Jacob turned to meet her with a tight smile.

_Clearly, she wasn’t going to make this easy, and the brutes weren’t going to stop hunting either. The only option left was to blend in._

He supposed she had become the best chance he had in getting out of there alive.

“I’m sorry, I seem to have hit my head-” Jacob charmed, relying on the truth to win her over, “-And you are?”

The woman blinked at him for a moment, caught off guard by the question. Jacob bit the inside of his cheek as his periphery told him the brutes were getting closer. This had better work, he was staking his life on her compliance.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten already?” the redhead teased, seemingly in good humour. Jacob met her eyes; they were quite dazzling if he’d had the time to notice.

The tension in his frame and the blood on his hand must have appealed to her sympathetic side again as she seemed to relent, “I’m sorry…you're unwell” her firm grip became soft, “The name’s Alice, Alice Goddard. We met at a ball perhaps a half year ago and… well, I suppose we’ll discuss the details later”

She cast her eyes to her female companion whose similar features implied their relation; she had stood aside this whole time seemingly in shock.

“Come, Heather, we shall see to it that Oscar here is properly tended to” she instructed, rather than asked, now seizing the opportunity to link her arm into his, “We shall catch up in due course, I’m sure” she added brightly, beginning to lead Jacob, or rather, Oscar, down a separate passage as her sister followed behind.

Blessed for what he assumed was a case of mistaken identity, Jacob cautiously allowed himself to be led along, his nerves only settling as he noted the men in red wandering further and further from his position.

He had escaped at last.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or has he? Let me know what you think might happen next! I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of you reading, bookmarking, commenting, kudo-ing(?), and joining me on this journey. It's great to see people are still as interested to read and write stories about ACS as I am, there's so much potential! Leave me a note and let me know what you guys think so far :D


	4. Searching for Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-part chapter from Jacob and Evie's perspectives. The title alludes to Jacob's sanctuary and Evie's search, though all may not be as it seems ;) Enjoy!

* * *

By the time he had reached their lodgings, Jacob was beginning to view the world in shades of grey; his head was still throbbing painfully and was now causing him to stumble more than he walked, his body feeling more like a newborn calf than, well, whoever he was.

He had begun to sag against the women at his sides, unable to mask his exhaustion or hold his pride as his body refused to continue the charade.

Seeming to sense his deterioration, Alice and Heather had taken to clasping their arms around his back, shoulders just low enough to nestle beneath his armpits. What had begun as a brisk stroll had become more of a dragging mission to return home at this point; they had tried to guide him in a straight line but for all that the onlookers knew, they were a trio of drunkards.

The sight of a lodging proved to be the destination as Alice and Heather turned into the gate. Jacob sighed a breath of relief. _At last, their journey would come to an end._

“Father!” Alice called out as they approached the home, “Come quick!”

With half a sense to check his surroundings for threats, Jacob cast his eyes to the humble abode.

They had covered quite some distance since he had met Alice in what felt like the dens and trappings of underground London. Here, at least, there were signs of civility; a two-story lodging stood proudly in front of them, its' white face and black beams standing out starkly against one another. There were several long, arched window embedded in the walls, their glass gleaming in the late afternoon light. On top of it all sat a sloped, black slated roof, dotted with large pale chimneys that released wisps of pale smoke.

Shrubbery traced the outside of the home, each plant and bush having neatly been styled into a shape. A few trees encircled the property and a nearby building revealed a carriage waiting with horses and servicemen.

Among the peaceful sights, Jacob thankfully noted that none of the figures he had tagged so far held the ominous red glow that he now knew to associate with men of evil intent. As a matter of fact, these people seemed to take on a green like tinge, Alice in particular.

He wondered what that meant.

The oak door marking the central entranceway suddenly swung open and a large, stocky man with greying mutton chops and silver slicked back hair marched out.

 _He must be father,_ Jacob thought absently.

“Alice? Whatever’s the matter?” the father demanded, his brow pinched in concern. As his eyes came to rest on Jacob, the man’s questions renewed and he quickly paced forward to meet them.

“It’s Oscar, father” Alice answered, her voice strained with the weight, “-He’s hurt”

Springing into action that suggested the strength of a man half his age, Alice’s father quickly gestured for Heather to move aside, then swept to Jacob’s side, hauling an arm over his shoulder so he could lift the bulk of the man’s weight. Though they were relatively equal in height, the old was surprised to find his acquaintance was packing some weight under his dusty leather coat.

Taking no heed, the man pressed ahead, “Heather, fetch the doctor will you” he instructed, now moving towards the house, Alice in tow.

Eager to assist, Heather nodded and all but ran back down the narrow pathway to the street, her confident step implying there must be a doctor in a lodging nearby.

“Alice, I need you to clear a space in the dining room. We’ll need a cloth and some water” he informed, motioning for his daughter to move ahead as he supported his man up the first few steps of the home and in through the doorway.

Jacob smiled lightly, the scent of fresh bread and earthy wooden furniture arousing his senses _. It smelled like home._

“It’s alright lad, I’ve got you” came the voice at his side.

He attempted to pick his head up to glance at the man but found his movements weighted like a thick porridge. It was frustrating but beyond his control.

“Thank you” he managed instead, dragging his boots alongside, whom he quickly accepted, was an ally.

After what felt like an age of walking, Jacob finally reached the kitchen table. Alice stepped back as she watched her father assist her friend onto the edge and lie him down flat. He seemed to be in a terrible state, his face gaunt and pale, dark greasy hair ruffled this way and that. It looked as if he had witnessed a reaper.

“You said he was hurt-” her father interrupted, snapping her from her shock.

“Yes…his head” she gestured, noting how the tablecloth by his hair had ominously begun to taint in colour.

Immediately, her father rounded the table to stand by Jacob’s head, tilting it slightly to the side to inspect. He sought the bowl of water and the cloth, his brief time in the service having taught him that a washed wound always turned out best.

There was a sudden noise at the door, and a male voice announcing his presence.

“In here!” Alice called, peering out from the kitchen to usher the doctor and Heather in.

The doctor appeared similar in age to her father, Jacob noticed, though he had a large fluffy mustache and rounded spectacles. He was also smaller in frame than Alice’s father but seemed capable enough. He carried with him a small leather bag within which, he assumed, were his instruments.

A small part of his mind continued to urge his resistance, seeming to prefer distance than being surrounded by strangers. Jacob retired the thought as the throng of concerned faces stared down at him. He doubted he would get five paces from the table before one of them dragged him back, or he collapsed.

And so, he continued to lie against the tabletop, his eyes flickering as he watched their every movement. A shiver ran through him, distracting his focus. Though he was not damp, something told him he had been cold last night.

“I appreciate your haste, Dr. Johnson” Alice’s father greeted, standing back to allow the doctor some room.

Dr. Johnson smiled lightly, hands seeking through his bag for the bandages, “Happy to be of some use, Elliot” he answered warmly, their comfort implying their long friendship.

Jacob felt his head being tilted to the opposite side, rolling over the painful lump he had not realized was there. He hissed involuntarily, his arms flinching as if to move, but the father, Elliot, stopped him.

“Steady” he warned, “Dr. Johnson is here to help”

Jacob clenched his teeth together, feeling helpless. He closed his eyes to the scene, attempting to bury his doubts as he felt the doctor probe the painful area. A slight press with the gauze and his body coursed with a wave of pain, his eyes snapping back open. This time his arm instinctively sought his attacker, managing to grasp the doctor by the collar and yank him aside before he’d realized what he was doing.

The doctor froze in fright, surprised to deal with such a reflexive patient. It was Elliot who quickly broke the grasp and forced the addled man back to the table.

“Perhaps a sedative is in order” Elliot hinted, using his weight to pin Jacob to the table. It was not the wisest of moves.

Jacob’s eyes widened in alarm. He quickly moved to get up but found the room spinning before he’d gotten so much as half way. It hardly took effort for Elliot to keep him pinned. The sharp sting at his neck told Jacob he’d lost the fight.

Sleep came swiftly after.

* * *

**Earlier that same morning…**

Much to Henry’s displeasure, Evie had not taken a break since her brother’s capture, having chosen instead to stay up all night, destroying the Blighters' papers and hiding the contraption that had started this mess, before setting her sights on plotting on how she might infiltrate Starrick’s Templar fortress.

He could understand whole-heartedly Evie’s cause for concern, given the ruthless reputation of the infamous Templar. That said, she would hardly succeed in her endeavours if she was intending to proceed with no sleep and little food.

Dawn was beginning to break through the windows of the carriage as Henry rose to his feet. Though he had been sitting a while, his joints still ached. He had not managed to sleep with his fellow assassin bouncing ideas off him every few minutes.

Her vigour had waned in the recent hours, sleep having fought for her obedience.

“Evie” Henry prodded, coming to stand at her back as he watched her scrawl another messily written note.

“Yes?” she murmured, apparently deep in thought.

“You need to rest”

Evie didn’t bother to turn to her companion, finding her notes much too captivating, “I will rest when Jacob is back on this train” she informed pointedly.

Henry sighed, “Must we debate this again”

This time Evie turned in her chair, fixing Henry with a cold stare that he was not accustomed to, “In case you’ve forgotten, my brother was kidnapped by Templar’s last night” she bit out, her mood ever darker with the lack of sleep and fraying emotions.

Henry shook his head lightly, trying to adhere to her sensible side, “You will not achieve your aim if you are compromised”

The words rang in her ears. _You will not achieve…_

Evie slammed down her quill, hardly noticing the ink that spilled and ruined her progress. She rose to confront her ally, chin held high in defiance, “Why do you seek to stop me at every turn!” she demanded, “Jacob is in trouble!”

Henry nodded somberly, seeking to calm her movements with his slower ones.

“I am aware of the danger, and I _do_ feel your pain, Evie” he began, “-But I cannot allow you to ruin yourself in his stead”

Evie bit back a retort, her anger waning as she saw the kindness in Henry’s eyes. She hated him for being right.

She shook her head as if in denial, slumping back into her chair. She felt like a dog chasing its tail. She had countless notes strewn across the desk, each one wilder than the last, their contents revealing the many ways they might enter, attack, and overcome the Templars.

But each plan had run into a problem, whether it was to account for the guard rotations, or Jacob’s location, or Starrick’s awareness of their approach, or an unseen guard or simply being unable to carry enough equipment to defeat their ranks. The task was monumental. She would never reach her brother at this rate.

She could feel Henry’s expression sadden as he watched the fire dying in her eyes.

“I can’t give up” Evie replied quietly, eyes cast to the floor, “I _need_ to find a way…”

Henry nodded, coming to a knee in front of her, his hand lightly nudging her chin so she could gaze into his hazel eyes, “We will, I promise”

Evie felt a tear roll down her cheek, unable to hold it any more. Henry silently embraced her in a hug, hoping he could offer some solace in her moment of vulnerability.

“ _Please_ get some rest, Evie” he pleaded, hoping she wouldn’t resist this time. He felt a slight nod against his shoulder and sighed in relief. He pulled back from their embrace, regarding her unshed tears, “I will continue your work in the meantime” he encouraged.

Evie nodded, too tired to think otherwise. As Henry pulled back, Evie stood to her feet, dragging herself along the carriage towards her bed. He watched her go with a heavy heart, hoping she would find some measure of rest.

As she slunk out of sight, Henry refocused his efforts on making some progress. He hadn’t made her a false promise, and he’d be damned if he had nothing to show when she returned.

He cast a glance at the sprawling notes, not wanting to attempt the next few hours interpreting them. With a sigh, he cast his eyes through the window.

_There must be an answer out there waiting to be discovered._

Henry squinted in thought, his mind far off as he sought a sign.

As the train rolled past a particular junction, he caught sight of a man clad in green and yellow. _A Rook._ Henry smiled as an idea began to dawn.

 _They didn’t need to do this on their own_ , he reminded himself, heading towards the edge of the carriage so he could depart. _Jacob’s gang had to have some insight into this matter, informed as they were._

With a determined stride in his step, Henry launched himself from the train in search of answers.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least Henry is making some headway! It appears that neither twin is having any luck lately, with Jacob subdued and Evie chasing dead-ends... Let's hope that one of them is able to turn things around. As always, I'd love to hear what you're thinking of the story so far, so don't hesitate to drop a comment! See you in the next chapter :D


	5. Family Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little insight, this chapter begins on page 21/72 for me...and I'm not done writing yet ;D I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am! This chapter is a little longer than the others as I got a little carried away with banter, I hope you don't mind. We needed a little fluff to lighten this mood. Now, onto the story, shall we?

* * *

Jacob’s limbs felt heavy when he next rose to consciousness, the dull ache in his head tempting him to return to his slumber.

Ever the stubborn arse, he went against the grain.

With a low moan, Jacob fought to sit upright, his hand coming to his head to find bandages winding around the injury. Though it still throbbed lightly, it was much more manageable to bear this time.

_Finally, some good news._

With his bearings intact, Jacob took a moment to inspect his new surroundings. It had seemed in his slumber that he had been transported to a small corner bedroom upstairs, and while it was plain enough, there was a certain air of elegance in its simplicity. Pale cream walls stood as the backdrop to the room, contrasting brightly against the rich crimson drapes which overhung two arched windows, set in both outer walls. There were small bookshelves in which thin dusty volumes were sat, and opposite stood a dresser beset with intricate carvings. A few glass ornaments sat about the room on ledges or tabletops and an idle chair sat by the window, while another sat by the dresser.

Focus drawing closer, he noticed that he was currently lying on a bed of fresh linens while a rose-coloured blanket lay across his torso. Something told him that he hadn’t been this comfortably rested in a long time.

 _It would appear as if his hosts had taken great care in fixing him up,_ Jacob noted, now spying the candle on his bed stand. _They had even left him a light._

He smiled lightly at the gesture.

Scanning the room for the remaining features, Jacob caught sight of his leather coat, vest, belt and trousers hanging over a nearby chair, his muddied boots sitting at their feet.

He blushed despite himself, realizing he wore only his white undershirt and a pair of briefs. Instinctively, he pulled the blanket up higher, almost willing his clothes to drift within reach.

Alas, they remained still.

Gritting his teeth together, Jacob collected his strength and drew back the covers. A chill washed over his frame as the chill air invaded the warmth of the sheets, but it did not deter him.

Swinging his legs out over the bed, Jacob stumbled to his feet; the wooden floor was cold beneath him and shook him into a greater state of alertness.

As he took his first steps towards his clothes, Jacob noted how his limbs moved sluggishly, almost as if he had drank one too many pints. He frowned at the sensation but cast it aside as he finally rested a victorious hand on his vest.

A knock at the door made Jacob jump, and he clutched his vest instinctively to his body.

“Oscar?”

_Ah yes, his new name._

Perhaps it was. Who knew?

He certainly didn’t.

A pang of unease settled back into his stomach as the dilemma continued. He cleared his throat nervously, feeling ridiculously unprepared for a meeting of any sort.

“Yes?”

To his horror, Jacob watched as the doorknob twisted and Alice stepped into the room, her eyes widening as she noticed that her friend was scantily clad.

“Oh, I do apologize!” she flushed, casting her eyes aside, “I did not realize you were…unready”

Trying to avoid turning the same shade as the drapes, Jacob hurriedly fought with his trousers, nearly hopping out of the nearby window as his balance failed him. He caught himself on the dresser instead, but disturbed an ornament in doing so, wincing as it shattered on the floor.

He looked over to see Alice staring at him again.

“Whoops…”

He could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck, but Alice hadn’t seemed to mind.

She smiled, “Do not fret, we have a dozen of those” she slowly crossed the room, shoeing Jacob away as she opened a drawer and pulled out another. “See”

Jacob raised an eyebrow, “Saving them for a rainy day?”

Alice’s eyes were half-lidded as she fixed him with a stare, “Or clumsy men” she teased.

Jacob let out a huff of amusement, “I see”

Alice turned her attention back to the shattered remains, quickly dusting them away while Jacob buttoned on his vest and threaded his belt through his trousers.

“Did I hear a commotion?” another voice sounded at the door.

Both Alice and Jacob span around to meet the wide eyes of Heather; with Alice bent low and Jacob buttoning up, they could only curse her ill timing.

“Oscar broke an ornament” Alice explained quickly, gesturing to the glass.

Heather’s eyes dropped to the glass. Jacob noticed how they narrowing ever so slightly.

“Ah, I see” she answered, licking her lips as if to cover a further statement. “Yes, well…father has asked for your attendance at dinner”

Jacob’s eyebrows rose as Heather turned her sights to him, “He also said you were most welcome to join us, should you feel up to the company”

Put on the spot, Jacob bowed his head politely, “Thank you”

Heather cast a lasting glance between the two before closing the door once more. Alice let out an audible sigh, then laughed.

“Must you keep getting me into trouble?”

Jacob opened his mouth to protest but was cut off, “I won’t hear your excuses”

Jacob closed his mouth.

_She was a fiery one._

“Now if you’re quite finished making a mess of the place, I shall escort you to the dining room” she taunted, gesturing at the door.

Jacob shook his head with a grin, “We shall make fast friends, I’m sure”

“We aren’t already?” Alice feigned an expression of hurt.

Jacob tilted his head to the side, the corner of his lip pointing upwards, “Touché”

He quickly turned his attention to his boots, sloppily sliding his bare feet into the cold leather and pacing over to the door, following Alice out onto the landing and towards the stairs.

As if out of habit, he quickly drank in the changing scenery, noting first the large, circling stairs, topped with a wooden banister that curled down to the lower floor where a pale carpet lay center. There was a small but delicate chandelier hanging in the space above, casting coloured silhouettes onto the pale walls around them.

Jacob rested his eyes on Alice for a moment, watching her red ringlets bounce about her shoulders as she walked in front of him. He could detect the faint scent of lilac trailing after her. It was quite pleasant.

As they reached the hall below, Jacob could detect a chatter of voices lowering to a hush; in his white sight he could see several green figures sitting along a familiar seeming table.

 _Ah yes, the makeshift hospital bed,_ Jacob recalled in embarrassment.

Though it was perhaps shorter than the grandiose tables in upper-class homes, the newly polished wood and feast that sat along its center, more than made up for any shortcomings.

The scraping noise of chairs on wood rose to his ears as the figures stood to address his presence.

“Ah, Oscar! You have awoken at last” Elliot smiled, nodding warmly in greeting.

_At last?_

Jacob attempted a similar smile though the sound of his name never failed to leave him feeling uneasy.

An echo of similar greetings sounded off as Jacob politely regarded the figures of the household; Elliot, Heather, and Dr. Johnson, all of whom he had already met, were present for the feast, then there was a young boy by the name of Thomas, _Alice’s brother,_ he assumed, and another woman, _Perhaps Elliot’s mother_ , who was cloaked in black and called herself Margaret.

“Please, take a seat” Elliot gestured, pointing towards the chair which faced him directly.

Jacob sat down obediently, hairs raising slightly as he could feel all the eyes on him.

A brief prayer was spoken amongst the group before the silver platters were raised and passed about in a rotating manner. Jacob kept his eyes fixed to the food, both deliberately and in hunger.

“I trust you slept well?” Dr. Johnson inquired.

_Was that a joke?_

“Yes, thank you” Jacob smiled tightly, attempting to dollop some rich, thick looking mash potato onto his plate. After the second try, he flicked the spoon somewhat aggressively. 

Jacob froze as the entire lump of potato dislodged on his backswing and stuck to the wall behind him.

The eyes of a nearby servant locked onto Jacob’s in distaste though it seemed all others had been too busy to notice, their attention centered on ladling their plates in a much more civilized manner.

Jacob lowered the spoon and passed the platter quickly.

“I should hope so” Heather cut in, her tone rather lofty, “You were asleep for three days”

Jacob’s swallowed thickly, _“Three days?”_ he almost dropped the second plate Alice was handing him.

Alice cast him a smile, “Dr. Johnson told us you had suffered a, what was it, contusion?” she glanced over to the doctor for confirmation.

“Concussion, my dear” the doctor corrected, turning his attention to Jacob, “It would appear you received quite a nasty blow to the head, I'm afraid. I cleaned it up and added a few stitches, begging your pardon” he cast his eyes to the company of the ladies, “-Do you have any recollection of what happened?”

Elliot’s eyes locked onto Jacob’s, seeming eager to hear a reasonable explanation.

Jacob fumbled nervously with the platter of string-beans, holding the man’s gaze in between spoons, “No, Sir. I don’t” he answered honestly.

“I see” Dr. Johnson hummed thoughtfully, eyes distant as he turned back to his food.

“Let us hope your full recovery might gift us the answers” Elliot answered.

Jacob bowed his head in agreement.

“In the meantime, you must tell us what you’ve been up to” Alice continued cheerily, seeming to want to continue the conversation where it had begun a few days before.

Jacob felt himself begin to sweat, “Ah, yes-”

“It feels like an age has passed since we saw you last” Margaret spoke up, her voice as leathery as her skin.

 _She was an older lady_ , Jacob noted, _who held herself with an air of authority which demanded respect. A traditionalist and a proud one at that._

He felt the need to be careful around her.

Jacob smiled politely, “It does, doesn’t it?”

Margaret held him with a frigid smile, seeming to expect an answer.

Thankfully, Alice came to his rescue yet again.

“Yes, we last met at the masquerade ball. It was charming! If I’m not mistaken, Oscar wore a leather coat, not unlike the one he wore here, and a black feathered mask” she gave him a toothy smile, Jacob smiled back in kind. “It was a sensational affair”

 _Perhaps that explained the identity confusion_ , Jacob mused, _A mask had saved his hide it seemed._

As Alice continued in her tale, Jacob found himself smiling, almost drawn in by her excitement. The sour expression on her father’s face quickly straightened his smile and Jacob wisely lowered his eyes to his food, taking a bite.

Jacob’s taste buds marveled at the exquisite combination; the cranberry sauce across the thinly sliced turkey was perhaps the tastiest thing he’d had the pleasure of eating since…well, he wasn’t quite sure when.

“Do members of your household also hold their forks in the right hand?” Margaret interrupted, her keen eye drawing the table’s attention to Jacob’s mistake.

Jacob blushed, looking down at his knife and fork. It had never occurred to him to use the utensils one way or another. He switched the utensils quickly and delivered what he hoped was an apologetic smile.

“Come now, Margaret” Elliot hushed, “You can’t expect the lad to be of sound mind after recent events”

Jacob kept his eyes down, unsure if to feel thankful or untrusting. Something behind the man’s warm gaze seemed to imply a different agenda. One he had not yet broached with him. Perhaps he was waiting for some privacy to discuss it.

“I trust you would appreciate a ride to town tomorrow?” Elliot said after a moment. Jacob stared back absently, “-To contact your parents” he pressed. Jacob’s eyes widened. “I imagine the Earl of Sussex would be disturbed by your untimely absence”

Jacob cleared his throat nervously, his mind racing to provide the table with a suitable answer.

Though it was obvious that he could not keep up this ruse forever, his safest route forwards was to remain in their company. If he dropped the character now, the ball would be in their court. They could cast him out, or worse, alert the authorities. Through them, all of London would come to know his story. He couldn't risk his pursuers catching him off guard, at least not while he was on the mend with his head not quite screwed on straight.

“You would think so-” he began vaguely.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, to which Jacob stammered ahead, “-My father passed away not too long ago” he explained. Somehow, the lie felt reasonable on his tongue; a weight in his stomach hinted at an uncomfortable truth. He cast the thought aside for later.

There was a pause of silence before Elliot replied, “I had not heard of this…my apologies” his tone sincere, “You have our condolences”

Alice offered him a comforting but sad smile, though he daren’t stare at her long.

“Thank you” Jacob nodded; expression somber.

“Perhaps we should write your mother?” Margaret persisted; her smile thin.

Jacob resisted the urge to glare at the stiff old hag, choosing to grace her with an equal smile instead, “I’m afraid she is out of the country…though my memory is a little spotty as to recall where” he supplied.

“I see” Margaret hummed, almost looking down her nose in distaste.

“Then it’s settled” Alice interrupted, “Oscar shall have to stay with us in the meantime”

Elliot coughed harshly as he inhaled a Brussel sprout, leading Dr. Johnson to rise quickly to his feet and slap his friend painfully on the back. Heather hid her amusement with a napkin pressed to her lips while Thomas gave Jacob a shy smile.

Jacob remained silent throughout, not wanting to intervene in any way lest he imply some favour for or against her plight. He was their guest after all. Jacob waited until the master of the house to recovered his senses before meeting his eyes. Elliot turned his gaze to glare at his daughter as the last of his coughing subsided, then came to stare back at Jacob.

“I am sure our friend has other places to be than cooped up in our humble abode” he censored strongly.

Alice turned her attention sharply to Jacob, her chin raised as she loaded her next statement.

“Well, do you?” she challenged.

Jacob looked between the two figures, trying to mask his nervousness, damned if he did and damned if he didn’t. He settled at last with his preference for the bed upstairs.

“My memory is quite foggy” he apologized, “I wish I could say-”

“There, you see” Alice interrupted, turning back to her father, “We can’t cast him out now. He can’t even remember which hand to eat with, how do you expect him to-”

Elliot raised his hand in annoyance, silencing his daughter’s ranting.

Jacob was relieved that he was sitting at the furthest point to the brooding man. Though he had been generous and understanding thus far, he didn’t want to see what it would mean to encroach on the man’s less favoured list.

“I see” Elliot answered in a low voice, letting out a low sigh. He drew his pale eyes over to his informed friend, “How long do you think it might take our friend to make a full recovery” he asked.

 _It would appear that Elliot’s patience had an end date,_ Jacob surmised. He could hardly blame the man; he was an imposter after all.

“It is hard to say, I’m afraid” Dr. Johnson answered in truth, “Head wounds can be awfully tricky”

Elliot scratched at his mutton chops thoughtfully, all pretense on following through with dinner having come to an end, “I see” he murmured once again.

Jacob felt a small twist of guilt turn in his gut. As much as he wanted to stay, it was obviously costing the older man some deal of trouble. This wasn’t right.

“Begging your pardon, Sir” Jacob interrupted, catching the man’s gaze, “-I did not intend to be a burden-” he began to rise, “-you have been more than hospitable”

Elliot shook his head lightly, encouraging Jacob to sit back down, “It’s alright, Oscar” he insisted, letting out a sigh as his mind slowly came to a conclusion. “It is probably for the best that you should stay with us until you have recovered your full faculties”

Jacob paused, truly touched by the consideration.

“Thank you, Sir” he nodded, hoping the man would accept his sincerity. Elliot nodded back in kind, then turned his attention back to the food.

“In the meantime, let us dine” he encouraged.

Jacob didn’t have to be told twice.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Jacob and Elliot have an interesting dynamic here, I suppose time will tell whether Elliot's reservation is fatherly protection or something else. Oh, and by the way, I based Margaret on the character of Lady Grantham if that rings any bells. As always, I love reading your reviews, it really motivates me and makes my day, so please feel free to drop a note. Until next time!


	6. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Jacob are a little lonely in this chapter as their bonds are tested. Thankfully, neither of them are alone, despite being apart. Family comes in all forms :)

* * *

It had been three days since Jacob’s capture and Evie was beginning to grow despondent. Although Henry had been leading a search for her brother amongst the gang of Rooks, so far, it had turned up nothing fruitful.

Evie sighed as she dropped her head into her hands.

It was almost too easy to believe that Jacob could walk into the carriage any minute and tease her with some sort of obnoxious insult. While he had only been gone for a short while, to Evie, it felt like years.

There had barely been a day where the twins had spent this much time apart. She could recall one such experience when her father had organized a training exercise for them to handle individually, the intent being to test their skills. Coincidentally, with the twins split apart, the test had gone awry.

Evie rubbed her eyes tiredly, and sat back in her chair.

_Perhaps she should just go ahead with her initial plan: Storm into the Templar’s stronghold and confront Starrick once and for all._

It still didn’t sound promising.

Evie let out a long sigh. She wasn’t sure what she should do any more.

“Evie!”

The sharp sound of her name snapped Evie out of her withering state, she sat up straight and cast her eyes to Henry who had bounded into the carriage.

“What is it?”

Her expression turned into a concentrated frown as she scanned Henry’s features, he seemed more alive than he had been in the past few days, all things considered. He seemed to have a glint in his eyes that hadn’t been there recently.

Evie withheld the hope that dared to blossom in her chest.

“I have some good news” Henry heaved, apparently out of breath. Evie ushered her companion to a chair and forced him to sit. She waited, somewhat impatiently, for Henry to catch his breath.

“It’s Jacob-” Henry began.

Evie’s body tensed.

“Word on the streets is that he escaped” Henry revealed, smiling at her openly, “I came to tell you as soon as I could”

Evie smiled at first but it fell quickly after, drawing Henry’s mood down, “How can you be sure?” she asked.

Henry ushered her to sit, waiting until she did so.

“I have been conversing with a number of Jacob’s gang, as you know” he explained, “One of the Rooks informed me that he'd overheard the Blighter’s talking about your brother-”

“Well that’s nothing new” Evie snapped, but Henry pressed on.

“-They had discussed in great detail their intent for retribution after he assaulted two of their men and embarrassed them once Starrick arrived” Henry continued.

Evie bit her lip in consideration.

“-The Rooks have been tailing some of the main Blighters involved but they seem to have lost the trail” Henry finished.

Evie glanced over to measure Henry’s expression; he seemed enthusiastic about the information though she found it difficult to join him just yet.

“If that’s true then how come we haven’t heard from Jacob” Evie countered, watching her friend closely.

Henry’s enthusiasm waned as he nodded, “I have puzzled over that too” he admitted, “But this is still good news”

Evie let out a sigh, “I suppose…” she relented.

Henry dropped his hands to his lap in exasperation, “How can you be so dull? Jacob is free of Starrick and yet you mope as if he was condemned. This _is_ good news, Evie”

Evie offered a weak smile, appreciating her friend’s investment in her brother’s dilemma.

“I know…I’m sorry. This _is_ a great deal better than fearing what Starrick might do with Jacob” she allowed herself to feel a small measure of relief, “But now we have even less leads to follow”

Henry let out a sigh and sat back, unable to comment.

The pair of assassins sat in silence of a few moments, listening to the thunder of the train as it rumbled along the tracks. Eventually, Henry broke the silence.

“I will continue to search for your brother” he promised, “Someone must have seen him somewhere”

Evie nodded, “We need to find out where he was being held. It would provide us with a good starting point for our search”

Henry’s eyes lightened slightly at this, appreciating her attempt to press on.

“That is a brilliant idea, Evie” he encouraged, smiling warmly, “We shall set out in the morning when we have the most light. The streets will be bustling with opportunity”

As much as Evie wanted to dispute the delayed search, it had been a long day. Henry deserved some rest, even if she did decide to go out when he was asleep.

Evie nodded, “Good idea”

She smiled as Henry lay a hand on her shoulder, his gesture of goodnight, and watched carefully as he made his way to his carriage.

As soon as he was out of sight, Evie got to her feet and set about fetching her things. She had barely left the carriage in the past few days as she had continued to plot and correspond, hoping her wit would unveil some unseen answer.

Now strapped to the teeth with her favourite instruments, Evie allowed herself to feel a small glimmer of hope. She moved to the end of the carriage, her footsteps light so as not to alert Henry of her departure.

“I’m coming, Jacob” Evie whispered, as she leaped out into the air.

* * *

Jacob felt as if he could sleep at the table by the time dinner had officially finished, his stomach so full of delights that he couldn’t imagine tackling the stairs any time soon.

Elliot grazed back his chair and came to his feet, the table standing in succession out of respect, Jacob rapidly following suit.

“My compliments to the cook” Jacob marveled, his charm seemingly restored.

Elliot’s brow scrunched slightly, as if unaccustomed to such acknowledgments of class, “Ah, yes indeed” he fumbled, “I shall see to it that she hears your praise” he offered.

Jacob’s smile faltered slightly, feeling as if he had said something ignorant. _Why did he have to keep putting his foot in his mouth?_

He didn’t have the time to fix his error as Elliot opened his arm to Dr. Johnson, gesturing towards the study which could be seen through the adjoining room. “If you’d excuse us, Dr. Johnson and I will be retiring to the study” he announced, “-you’re welcome to join us, Oscar” he invited.

Feeling as if it would be a slight against his name to reject the offer, Jacob nodded politely, “I’d be honoured” he said, rising to his feet.

He tucked his chair back into its place at the table and slowly followed the two gentlemen over to the study. It was a medium-sized room with old, leather-bound books lining the walls, and a center oak table surrounded by four, high-back, upholstered chairs facing inwards. At the end of the room stood a grand fireplace, the dark expensive looking stone contrasting the golden embers that sat smouldering within. Two animal heads hung on either side of the fire while a pair of swords shone proudly on the center mantle.

“Your home speaks of great elegance, Sir” Jacob commented, hoping this time his compliment would sound more sophisticated and sincere.

Elliot bowed his head, “Why, thank you. Jane would have been proud.” Elliot must have noticed the question on the young man’s face for he added, “My late wife”

_He’d done it again._

Jacob closed his mouth in surprise, then attempted an answer, “I’m sorry”

Elliot sat heavily in the chair closest to the fire, Dr. Johnson following opposite while Jacob chose the one to his left, closer to the door.

“It’s quite alright” Elliot assured, tiredness bleeding through his tone, “It has been many a year since we mourned her loss…” A silence settled over the man as he looked to the fire, somehow appearing to look older.

He snapped out of his thoughts a moment later and set his sights on the small wooden box sitting neatly on the table, “Would you care for a cigar?” he inquired, first offering the box to Dr. Johnson who took one then over to Jacob.

Jacob took one, hoping to be polite. It was as Elliot began to disperse some matches that he realized he may have made a mistake.

Eyes watching the men carefully, Jacob held the cigar between his teeth and ripped the match against the edge of the chair, having to try a few times before it successfully lit and he held it to the cigar.

While the men sighed easily through the smoke, Jacob took his first breath.

He was quickly startled to find his first intake of air was perhaps the most noxious breath he had taken in his life. Jacob coughed harshly, unable to hold back his reaction.

The elder gentlemen looked at him sharply, a twinkle in their eyes.

 _It would appear as if they’d set him up,_ Jacob observed with watery eyes. He quickly swatted away his tears and straightened himself in his chair, though it was perhaps a little late to save face.

“They are an acquired taste, I suppose” Elliot chuckled, smiling through the smoke as Dr. Johnson nodded in agreement, “Indeed,” he said with a wry grin.

Jacob cleared his throat, “No offense” he replied hoarsely.

“Oh, none taken my boy” Elliot waved off, casting his eyes aside as a maid scuttled in with three glasses of amber liquid in crystal goblets. She carefully lay the platter down with a nod to her master and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

“Perhaps you would prefer Brandy?”

Jacob braced himself for the challenge, taking a glass and raising it alongside the men, “To your hospitality” he said warmly.

Elliot smiled, “To your health,” he said in turn.

“Here here” Dr. Johnson echoed.

The three men took a sip from their drinks; Jacob could feel the fiery liquid cleaning his teeth and burning his throat in one quick swish, its heated presence carving a path down to his stomach where it settled with a vengeance.

Elliot smiled, watching him carefully.

Jacob smiled through the fire, “Good stuff” he lay the goblet back onto the platter.

“Jolly good” Dr. Johnson returned.

The trio of men sat in relative silence for a few moments after, seeming to enjoy the warmth of the embers, the scent of the brandy, and smoke of the cigar, bar Jacob of course.

It was Elliot who turned to Dr. Johnson and spoke next, “I must apologize for not introducing the two of you sooner” he turned his sight to Jacob, “This gentleman is Doctor Ian Johnson, an esteemed medical practitioner and a very dear friend of mine”

Jacob nodded politely, offering his hand, “A pleasure”

“And this gentleman-” Elliot gestured at Jacob as he turned to Dr. Johnson to explain, “-Is Oscar Hastings, a relatively new acquaintance I must admit, though I have heard a great number of tales through the attendance of my daughter, Alice” he smiled.

Dr. Johnson tipped his head again in greeting, “It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Oscar, if I may call you that”

Jacob smiled, though the thought made him uncomfortable, “Of course”

“It is a pity I did not get to meet with your father before his passing” Elliot noted, staring over to Jacob, who nervously reclaimed his goblet, “There are few men that I respected so highly as he”

Jacob took another swig of the fiery liquid, considering his answer, “I am sure he held you in equal esteem”

Elliot nodded slowly, a small smile on his lips. Then, as if enlightened by the liquor, his expression broadened into a toothy smile, “This company reminds me of that day, two score years and four, when we stood amongst our men in Birmingham Square” he prodded his friend, “Remember?”

Dr. Johnson slowly broke out into a smile of understanding, “Ah, yes! The amber night” the pair of men chuckled, “Oh, how we laughed”

Jacob smiled in good humour, finding comfort in their comradery. The tales that flowed from their lips spoke of a long and cherished lifetime and revealed how Dr. Johnson had met Constable Elliot Goddard through the police department. Honest smiles and laughter followed as the two close friends recounted how often their paths had crossed and their many adventures had come to be.

Despite the warmth, Jacob found himself aching as the stories wore on, their bond seeming to wrestle something from the depths of his mind. It wasn’t so much a bond that he yearned to embrace so much as it was one he had lost. Jacob frowned at the thought.

He took another sip and noticed that the two men had slowly settled themselves down, Elliot’s eyes fading to a gentler hue as his memories brought him back through time.

“I should have never retired” he mentioned bitterly, “But this old fool-” he gestured to Dr. Johnson, “-insisted on my health”

Dr. Johnson waved him off as he turned to Jacob, “It was for his best interests, I assure you. This old bull had quite the fall”

“I did not fall” Elliot insisted, sounding annoyed.

“Then I suppose the wind blew you off the edge?” Dr. Johnson argued.

Jacob detected a hint of malice as Elliot looked to his comrade next, though it was cleverly disguised, “I was still fit to work. _Am_ still fit to work”

Dr. Johnson shook his head adamantly, “If not for yourself, consider your children, Elliot”

Elliot let out an angry sigh, sagging back into his chair as he swirled his brandy idly. Jacob studied the man as he lapsed into silence, feeling an air of resentment emanating from him. He obviously didn’t appreciate the contrast between his golden days and now. It made him wonder what the retired officer did when he wasn’t tending to his family -or saving his daughter’s acquaintances for that matter.

Catching him off guard, Elliot suddenly turned his attention over to Jacob, preferring to cast aside his woes and settle into more inclusive topics.

“It seems we have been selfish in our ramblings, this evening” Elliot apologized, “You are the guest and as such, should be able to speak freely”

Jacob smiled, though he felt in no measure happy, “I am happy to listen”

“Nonsense! You must have tales of your own you’d be willing to grace some old men with” Elliot steamed on, attracting the attention of his friend. 

“Well, I-” Jacob froze, no thoughts were coming to mind. No memories. Nothing.

The sensation was crushing, both in reality and at his façade.

He held a hand to his head nervously and felt the bandages there. _Had he forgotten it all this time?_

“You struggle to remember?” Dr. Johnson implied, his eyes connecting with Jacob’s in a simple understanding.

Jacob swallowed, feeling somewhat embarrassed by the impediment.

“Yes” he replied thickly.

Elliot’s brow creased in concern, “How awful that must be for you”

Jacob cast his eyes to the floor, his jaw clenching as the sensation grew in his gut, “Forgive me…I have nothing to add”

Elliot pursed his lips then turned to his friend, “Is there truly nothing we can do?”

Dr. Johnson shook his head sadly, “Not much I’m afraid…these things heal on their own, most of the time”

Jacob’s eyes shot back to the doctor, “But not always?” he demanded.

The men noticed the alarm in their young friend and looked to each other as Dr. Johnson stumbled through his next answer. Their silence revealed more to Jacob than he cared to comprehend.

“Well, among the patients I have attended, who exhibit your…circumstances, there were a few who did recover their full faculties within a manner of months” Dr. Johnson’s eyes implored Jacob to recover his faith.

But it was shaken.

“So, it is possible I am to forget my life forever” Jacob whispered, almost to himself.

An awkward silence hung in the air. It felt like knives to Jacob’s mind, one of which he had become a slave to, having to start all over again, with no care for his past. It was a damning prospect.

“Like any muscle, your mind must be exercised” Dr. Johnson encouraged.

_His words sounded practiced, rehearsed even. As if he were another one of his countless patients._

Playing the part of the victim did not sit well with Jacob.

“You should expose yourself to stimuli” the doctor continued, “It may very well be the key to unlocking your memories”

Jacob shook his head, not daring to believe the man’s attempts at relief.

He moved as if to argue but Elliot interrupted, “I have a few tasks I’ve been meaning to attend to as of late but I’m in need of a hand. The girls aren’t quite the sort and Thomas is too young yet” Elliot confessed, now rising to his feet so he could wander over to Jacob’s slumped form, placing a hand on his shoulder. He did not hint that he felt the tremors there.

“If you would be so kind as to assist me-” Elliot encouraged, “-It would be an opportunity for us both”

Jacob held his tongue at the sarcastic stream of answers he sought to unleash, bitter at the predicament he was damned to.

Despite this, he met Elliot's gaze.

_This man had been nothing but kind to him. To refuse such service, while of no affect to his mind, would still be a slight against his saviour._

“As you wish” Jacob managed, rising to his feet.

Elliot shared a smile with Dr. Johnson and clapped Jacob heartily on the back.

“Terrific! A hand at last” he jested.

Jacob attempted a smile; it was watered down by the weight on his heart and the torment in his mind. 

_Perhaps the brandy had not been the wisest idea._

As Elliot stepped back over towards the fire, Jacob took note of the time on the grandfather clock. It was almost midnight.

Time to make his escape.

Jacob set down his glass and skirted around the edge of the table towards Dr. Johnson, his hand outright. The man shook it in warmth, “I trust I will be seeing more of you” Jacob concluded.

“For conversation, I hope” Dr. Johnson joked.

Jacob smiled lightly, “Agreed”

“I assume you aim to retire for the evening?” Elliot guessed, coming over to shake Jacob’s hand.

Jacob nodded, “I’m afraid my strength is still not what it used to be” he confessed, feeling the pulse behind his eyes match the one in his head.

“I second that” Elliot quipped, getting a laugh from his older companion. Jacob smiled in good humour.

“Alright, we shan’t keep you” he concluded, stepping back to allow the departure, “-I shall see you in the morning”

“Good night gentlemen” Jacob echoed, tiredly moving towards the door and tracing his steps back up the winding stairs.

By the time he had returned to his room, his head ached something fierce. Without a care to his clothes, Jacob sat himself heavily down on his bed, wondering for a moment whose bed it was exactly. His gut twisted as the rose blanket and crimson drapes hinted at a motherly touch.

Jacob shook his head to dismiss the thought causing another bought of pain. Swiveling on the blankets, he lay back against the pillow and stared narrowly across the room to the darkened windows and the world outside.

_Somewhere out there was his name._

_Someone must know him._

_Care for him._

_Even if he did not know himself, or perhaps ever recover, he couldn’t have been alone out there, could he?_

Jacob’s chest tightened uncomfortably as the questions swirled around him and no answer came to mind.

He had never felt so alone. It left him feeling hollow.

Closing his eyes to the darkness, Jacob sought refuge in the sleep that beckoned him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad ending, it just kind of happened naturally. I find lonely nights often bring out lonely thoughts, and since Jacob was hardly alone, this feeling is new for him. Let's hope not for too long. Let me know what you think! :D


	7. The Task at Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another split chapter for Evie and Jacob. I find that one perspective is often too short so I prefer to merge both instead of posting a really small chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

“You will tell me where my brother was or your foot will never face forwards again” Evie hissed; her fists curled into the red fabric of the Blighters' vest as she held him tightly against the wall.

She could see true fear in his eyes, it complimented the beads of sweat that clung to his brow and the greasy strands of hair that hung down from his cap. He could only imagine what she looked like, having not slept, and been frantically hopping between dens all night.

“I swear, I don’t know!” the Blighter trembled, vehemently denying his involvement. He cried out in pain as the blade piercing his hand began to move at her pressure.

“Then how do you explain the cap?” Evie growled, motioning at her brother’s familiar accessory.

The Blighter’s eyes darted about as he sought for an escape. The only thing he saw were the bodies of his companions, all bleeding or dead in the immediate dirt around them. She could almost feel the maddening pace of his heartbeat as it hammered against his chest in terror.

“I found it!” he defended, trembling as Evie narrowed her eyes, her icy stare leaving him little room to breathe.

The silence was stifling.

“Aw’right, aw’right!” the Blighter cried, “I confess! It was Jacob’s!”

“It _is_ Jacob’s” Evie snapped, the minor technicality mattering a great deal to her. The Blighter shrank back, almost swallowing his tongue in fear.

“How did you get it?” Evie pressed, her mission relentless.

“We took ‘is stuff off ‘im when we brought ‘im in…so he couldn’t do us no ‘arm” the Blighter explained hastily, “I got to keep ‘is cap”

Evie’s lip curled in anger. It was tempting to end the Blighter where he stood, his involvement in her brother’s kidnapping enough to warrant a painful demise. But she resisted. She might never find the smaller clues if she erased them before she reached them.

“Where did you keep him?” Evie demanded.

“In our strong’old, Westminster. At Vincent and Regency. It was a li’l crowded but we was told to look in’spicuous” he stammered, the details now pouring from him in the hope it might save him.

Evie soaked in the information. It was the first time so far that they’d had any lead on where Jacob might be. A surge of warmth spread through her chest.

“I’ve told ya wha’ you wanna know, now lemme go!” the Blighter begged, his cries quieting as Evie turned her sharp focus back to him.

After a second of tension, she released her hold on the man, allowing him to crumple against the building before he scrambled around her and took off at a half-bent run. He didn’t get far before a silent blade buried itself in the back of his neck.

Evie wandered over to the dying man to retrieve her weapon and snatched the cap off the man’s head, “ _That_ is for Jacob” she sneered, stepping over his body as she marched away, her cloaked figure blending into the midnight alleyway.

The whirring sound of her rope arm fired through the darkness as Evie sought out the rooftops. Within seconds, she was aloft, sailing through the air until she leaped out above the edge of the building, quickly landing onto the slated surface.

She peered across the rooftops, the trail forward gleaming in the bright moonlight. Though she was tired and her destination far off, Evie felt her strength renewed by the answer she now held in her heart.

As she swiftly vaulted across the rooftops, she took solace in a mantra that she had been repeating to herself for the majority of the day.

_Jacob had lived. He had escaped. He was out there. She was getting closer. She would find him._

They were facts, not beliefs. Something she could rely on to propel her forwards.

With confident strides, Evie made her way over to her latest target, her breath coming in sharp gasps by the time she graced the rooftop overlooking the Westminster stronghold.

The small wedge of a building didn’t look like anything out of the ordinary, Evie observed, which matched the Blighters' mention of keeping their presence unknown. It wasn’t often that the Blighters kept quiet about their dealings, proud and obnoxious as they were. It revealed a great deal about their activities on the night that they had tried to keep things quiet.

Evie smiled lightly, finding comfort in the confirmation of her brother’s last known place. While it was not nearly as comforting as seeing him alive, it was one step closer to it.

Tagging her enemies in quick succession, Evie silently sprang from the rooftop, her blade unsheathing from its lethal bed before it came to rest in the heart of a Blighter who had paced the yard only seconds ago.

With a sickening squelch, Evie removed the blade and crouched stealthily over to the building, her eyes wide for nearby enemies. With the flick of her wrist, Evie threw a blade towards the nearest Blighter, its' puncture at his eye-socket confirming his silence.

Twisting around, Evie sought an open window. She climbed halfway up the building before she found one and swiftly climbed in. A sudden panic rose in her veins as she noticed a Blighter staring straight at her. He opened his mouth to call an alarm but he didn’t get the chance. Evie leaped onto the man like a vulture hungry for a meal, her momentum knocking them both back onto the floor where she quickly sliced a knife across his neck.

Whether it was due to the release of stress or the satiation of her creed, Evie couldn’t help but find comfort in each Blighter she dispatched.

A creak on the floorboards below brought Evie’s second sight into action. It would appear as though more Blighters had signed up to meet their end. Without a noise, Evie paced across the floor and quietly padded down the staircase, noting the large expanse of the room below.

A number of trinkets hung on the wall that spoke of the Blighter’s presence. There were a few tables to sit at, dotted with a few bowls of food. An old worn-out bar stood at the back end of the room, laden with a variety of bottles that ran the length of the space and ended at a door that seemed to go into a room beyond.

Evie made a mental note to check the door afterward.

The three Blighter’s that were present halted in their discussion as they set their eyes on the deadly figure who'd entered the room.

One of the trio had managed to get all the way to his feet before Evie’s blade tore into his shoulder and knocked him from his stool. The second Blighter had barely dropped his spoon in shock before his night drew to a bloody end. The final man merely held up his hands in surrender, mouth agape, and eyes wide.

“Take me to where you held Jacob” she instructed her tone extending her warning.

Without argument, the Blighter got to his feet and rounded the table, he kept his hands at shoulder height so as not to aggravate the assassin.

“’E was in ‘ere” the man quaked, leading Evie to the door at the bar. Upon entering through the small space, Evie raked her eyes over the long dimly lit room. There were a few more tables in here and one centered chair; there were frayed ropes on the floor around it.

Providing no notice, Evie crossed her fist against the Blighters' head, the solid blow knocking him forwards against the table. She quickly slid an arm around his throat and maintained the pressure until he sank to his knees. She let him fall to the floor and watched as a small pocket of dust rose from his disturbance.

_One more problem solved..._

Using her second sight once more, Evie took quick note of all the relevant items, beginning with the cards which had an unusual hole in them. It suggested that something sharp had pierced through them, a blade perhaps. That would account for the blood splatter on the walls, and while they were faint, spoke of a forceful attack that had occurred here. A closer inspection of the chair revealed no blood thankfully, though Evie reined in her optimism.

The most obvious sign of struggle and escape lay in the corner of the room where several splintered boxes still stood in a heap. Although the hole in the door had been patched behind them, it was obvious that Jacob had once torn through the surface.

She smiled lightly.

_He never failed to choose destruction over stealth. He could have gone through the front door, but no._

It was comforting to see he had still been up to his usual theatrics.

Evie moved over to the patchwork and easily tore it away, preferring to exit the same way as her brother and see what he may have seen, or more pointedly, where he may have run to.

With a scratch here and there, Evie wiggled through the sharp gap and came to stand facing a narrow street. Though it would be hard to guess how it would have looked to Jacob whenever he had made his escape, currently, the strip was blanketed in eery darkness. There was a row of houses lining the street, and though they seemed honest at first, Evie could make out the grime that marked their bricks.

Despite the rather esteemed reputation of this particular London borough, there were poor areas within and around even the wealthiest communities. It was a stark contrast to the proud marble structures and humble homes that lined the area a few blocks away towards the Thames.

With her sight flickering back to her eagle vision, Evie scanned the area for any traces of her brother, whether it was a golden trail, a piece of wood, perhaps the blood of his enemies.

But there was nothing.

Evie cursed.

She supposed her luck would have to run out somewhere or else she would have been able to tail the Blighters straight to her brother.

Cracking her knuckles in preparation, Evie set out to explore the area.

While there were countless buildings, streets, alleys, and passages, she was sure that one of them would lead her to her brother. The density of the area was sure to make her work hard for results but a silver lining remained. There were many eyes in this packed neighbourhood.

_Someone would have seen Jacob._

And Evie would find that person.

* * *

The first rays of morning light broke over the horizon early the next day, their amber presence illuminating the drapes of the assassin’s bedroom and sinking through into the space beyond, slowly warming the floorboards. As the hour crept on, the rays traced their way up the blankets and began to lick at the sleeping man’s face.

Jacob blinked against the intrusion and pulled the blanket over his head.

_How could it be morning already?_

He let out a noise akin to an angry cat and sank lower under the sheets, beyond the reaches of sunlight. He hadn’t slept well last night and he’d be damned if a little dazzle was going to get him out of bed early.

Unfortunately for Jacob, the world had a different plan in mind.

A sharp knock sounded at his door, startling him out of the fuzzy reverie he had sought to return to.

_Perhaps if he didn’t answer, they would go away…_

“Oscar? Are you awake?”

This time, the voice sounded like Elliot.

Jacob let out a tired sigh and threw back the covers, rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes as he blearily wandered over to the door and opened it to the gentleman.

“Good morning” he greeted; tone thick with sleep.

Elliot smiled, “Indeed it is-” he noticed Jacob’s ruffled hair and last night’s attire. He scoffed, “I see you’re an owl enthusiast”

Jacob raised an eyebrow, too foggy for banter.

Elliot clapped him on the shoulder in jest, “I’m only joking, lad”

“Very funny” Jacob humoured, rubbing his arm lightly, “Can I be of assistance?” he diverted, willing the man to state his business or else allow him to sleep.

Elliot nodded, “Ah, yes. I was hoping you’d care to aid me with a spot of bother” he explained. There was a pause as Jacob waited.

Elliot remained staring at him expectantly.

_Apparently, there was no need to elaborate._

Jacob’s chin rose in understanding, “I see…well, ah, allow me to secure my wears and I shall meet you…”

“-In the yard” Elliot provided, stepping back from the doorway with a broad grin.

Jacob nodded, smiling falsely until the man had begun to head downstairs out of sight. He closed the door and leaned against it with a sigh.

Though he was beyond grateful for the man’s hospitality and genuine nature, his knack for questioning often left Jacob feeling high strung and exhausted. With few answers available beyond his imagination, he often found himself at the mercy of Elliot’s onslaught, leading him to prefer solitude over company.

_Perhaps it was his work as a policeman that had led him to be so curious and investigative. He supposed it didn’t matter. The end result would be all the same._

Jacob braced himself for the day as he stretched out his limbs and began to straighten out his clothing.

It was as he had fastened his last boot that there came another knock at the door.

Jacob flinched at the sound, hoping to God the man hadn’t returned for another verbal sparring match.

“Yes?” he called.

“May I come in?” a female voice inquired.

_Alice._

Jacob crossed the room and opened the door, taking in the sight of the smiling redhead. Today it seemed she had chosen a simpler gown; the pale yellow of the fabric seemed to match her sunny disposition.

“Good morning” he greeted, standing back from the doorway to allow her passage. Despite their relatively comfortable history, Jacob purposely left the door open. He didn’t need any other family members to make assumptions between them.

“I brought you these” Alice declared, depositing a set of folded clothes onto his bed before turning back to face him, “They’re some of father’s old clothes” she explained, “I thought you’d want to change out of your own given they’re probably soiled”

Jacob’s cheeks flushed at the assumption, though he could hardly deny it. Already he could feel an itch between his shoulder blades as the worn fabric began to protest the prolonged wear.

“How very thoughtful of you” he replied, coming over to inspect the garments.

As Alice had claimed, they certainly spoke of her father’s manner; the clothes were slightly larger than his own frame and implied a design one might wear about the land for working activities. He raised the pale shirt to the air, taking note of billowing arms, neat stitching, and folded cuffs. There was also a pair of simple brown pants though there was no belt to hold them. His eye quickly caught sight of the red suspenders threaded into the seam of the pants, to which he raised an eyebrow.

S _omething told him he hadn’t often worn such clothing;_ his embossed green vest, thick leather coat, and heavy black boots attested to this.

“I already spoke with father to ensure his approval” Alice interrupted.

Jacob cast a somewhat weary glance her way, “My my, we are hasty” he ribbed.

Alice disguised her smile in mock offense, “I think the word you are searching for is, thank you.”

She began to trail back towards the door as Jacob set the clothes down and turned back to watch her go, “I shall wear them with pride” he humoured.

“See that you do” Alice feigned, her eyes teasing as she rounded the corner.

Jacob stood there for a moment longer before moving to close the door. He made quick work of swapping out his dirty clothes for these fresh ones, though he did struggle slightly with the strap which got caught in a crease. As he fought for its’ compliance, the strap suddenly let loose and snapped him icily on the shoulder.

He cursed in anger, “Bloody useless thing” he hissed.

He heard a snicker down the hall which drew him to his doorway. There, he spied Alice by the stairs, her arms wrapped around her middle as she giggled at his expense.

As she caught sight of his head poking out of the doorway she smiled brightly, “Talking to yourself?” she taunted.

Jacob met her gaze with a flat stare, “Whoever’s responsible for these should be shot”

Alice didn’t bat an eye at the mention of violence, seemingly occupied in their banter. “That’s hardly fair” she argued, continuing her descent as Jacob slowly exited his room and followed after her.

“Life isn’t fair” Jacob confirmed, “But these-” he thumbed at the irritating straps, “-are an unnecessary hell. Whatever happened to belts?”

Alice tutted, rolling her eyes as she came to a stop on the first landing, “For a gentleman, you’re ever so fussy”

“Does that not make me better suited?” he countered, enjoying the banter.

_There was something familiar to their conversation that he couldn’t quite place. The way they could never agree yet found pleasure through it…_

Jacob filed the thought away for later as Alice shook her head, her mask cracking slightly to expose her smile.

He found himself smiling back despite his position.

“Oh, do shut up and go help father” she shot back.

Jacob’s eyes widened in surprise as his mouth hung open in a half-smile. With a smug grin, she turned her back to him and headed off towards the kitchen. It didn’t escape Jacob’s notice that there was an added spring in her step.

“Cheeky” he muttered.

“I see you’re wearing my old outfit?” Elliot interrupted, causing Jacob to spin in surprise. It seemed by the expression on the older man’s face that he had not been informed as Alice had promised.

Jacob seethed inside as his face turned a shade in embarrassment, “Sir… I was provided-” he stammered.

“Ah” Elliot smirked, “I see”

Jacob shuffled uncomfortably as Elliot took in the sight of his clothing hanging slightly awry on Jacob’s stocky shorter frame.

“Well, no matter. Come along, Oscar. A task awaits us!” he announced, twisting on his heel as he marched back out the front door, Jacob in tow.

He winced as the full force of sunlight met his eyes. It had been some time since he had last been out in the day and he was unaccustomed to the elements that came to greet him next.

Oblivious to the younger man’s discomfort, Elliot continued to lead the way towards the side of the house where a wooden ladder leaned precariously against the wall.

“I am not sure you remember, but there was a violent storm a few days back-” Elliot began, gesturing to the branches that had fallen atop the roof.

The sudden image of sleet, hailing down on the dark-slated rooftops, pierced Jacob’s mind and caused him to stumble.

_He had been in the storm._

Jacob pressed a hand to his head, his pace slowing considerably.

“Are you quite alright?” Elliot interrupted, now noticing his younger friends’ troubles.

Jacob dropped his hand to his side and met Elliot’s eyes, “Yes…just a little dizzy” he confessed, closing the gap between them as he shook off the sensation.

“Perhaps this can wait” Elliot murmured but Jacob shook his head, “No, no. I’m quite alright now. I promise”

Elliot’s mouth formed into an indecisive line but he didn’t push further.

Jacob waited the man out, hoping he would appease to his gentler side. He hardly wanted to discuss the memory since he had no explanation. The implication of the image begged more questions than answers.

“If you’re sure” Elliot relented.

“Quite” Jacob nodded, “You were saying?”

Elliot looked back to the roof, “Ah, yes. The storm managed to damage our roof, leaving us with a sizeable hole which leaked immensely” he complained.

Jacob scanned the building with his second sight, noticing the sizeable gash that had been created by a tree branch that had fallen and cut its’ way through the slates. He was about to turn back to Elliot when he caught sight of Alice’s glowing figure. She was in his room fetching his clothes. It also appeared that she was inspecting the pattern of his vest, her fingers brushing lightly over the fine embroidery.

“Oscar?”

Jacob cleared his throat, wondering belatedly if the man was able to see what he was seeing. He hoped not.

“You would like me to fix the roof?” Jacob concluded.

Elliot tilted his head to the side slightly, “Well, I had thought to do it while you held the ladder…but I suppose if you are feeling up to it…”

Jacob nodded, “Allow me”

Elliot nodded, “Very well then, I shall hold the ladder”

As Jacob approached the side of the house he couldn’t help but feel that the ladder was unnecessary, perhaps even in the way. Nonetheless, he slipped around Elliot’s bracing frame and grabbed a hold of the rungs, climbing them in quick succession.

Within a few feet of the top, there was an awful cracking sound and suddenly one of the ladder’s steps gave way, dropping Jacob with a jolt. Despite the nasty surprise, he found that he hadn’t fallen far, in fact, he had managed to leap the remaining gap and cling to the roof ledge by his fingertips.

“I say! Are you alright?” he heard Elliot’s voice calling up in alarm.

Jacob blinked in surprise at his predicament. He didn’t feel nearly as afraid as he probably should have. His fingers were easily baring his weight and he figured they would more than likely hold him if he tried climbing up.

With one foot braced against the wall, Jacob pulled himself up and pressed himself over the ledge, rolling onto the roof and coming to a stand so he could look down below. He smiled in victory, “I’m alright!” he called down.

“Thank heavens for that” Elliot replied, “I do apologize for the scare, I had thought this ladder had many years yet”

Jacob waved the apology aside, “No harm done”

“Good, good” Elliot replied idly, now staring at the bucket of tools in his hand, “I don’t suppose you’d be as handy as you are spry?”

Jacob smiled at the challenge, “Let’s find out, shall we?”

With an equal smile, Elliot nodded, “On my count…1, 2, 3!” he launched the bucket in the air and watched, almost in fascination as his younger companion bent swiftly to pluck the items out of thin air with the utmost ease.

“Why, you’re a natural” he exclaimed.

Jacob met the man with a shrug, “I suppose I am”

Now armed with a flat metal rod, spare slates, a hammer and a bucket of nails, Jacob retreated back across the rooftop to the worst of the damage. Setting his items down, he quickly attended to dislodging the branch. Though it was heavy, after a few tugs, he managed to pry it from the roof and cast it aside.

He then knelt over the cracked area to inspect the hole beneath. Though he could not see through the beams entirely, it appeared to be a bedroom down below. A brief flash of red hair told him all he needed to know.

Jacob straightened and moved back over to his bucket, drawing it over to rest by the hole. With one hand on the steel rod and one hand on the hammer, Jacob wedged the rod beneath the cracked slates and used the hammer to chip the nails out from underneath before removing it entirely. After repeating this a few times, Jacob had created a fair-sized gap with which he could work.

“Breaking in now, are we?”

Jacob gave Alice a toothy grin, spying her staring at him beneath the beams.

“Doors are so boring” he shot back, resting for a moment to wipe an arm across his brow. It was getting warm up here.

Alice smirked, “Shall I fetch you some water or will you be coming through to steal some?”

Jacob shook his head, “I doubt your father would like it if I were to enter through your room” he kept his voice low, casting his sight through the structure to view Elliot who now leaned against a tree.

“There are many things my father does not like” Alice replied, her tone slightly bitter, “-But if he does not know, I’m sure he would not mind”

Jacob drew his eyes back over to Alice, watching the green light of her eyes sparkle as she smiled at him mischievously.

His retort lost some of its wit as he lost himself in that gaze.

“You _are_ trouble” Jacob murmured finally, blinking to end the stare as he turned back to the slates. He could hear Alice exit the room down below as she sought to find refreshments.

“Having any luck?” he heard Elliot call.

Jacob quickly began hammering the new slates back into place, hoping to get most of them done before the sun began to burn his pale skin.

“Won’t be long now” Jacob answered, setting his focus to the task at hand.

Over the next twenty minutes, Jacob lost himself to his work, enjoying the productivity of the task at hand. Whether he had done this in his past life was a mystery to him, though it seemed he had some knowledge of rooftops.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t commit to the idea.

The image of men dressed in red seemed to warp the credibility of that theory. He doubted that a wanted man, as they had called him, would employ himself as a tiling merchant, and while it was tempting to believe he had been an honest man, something in his gut deterred him from settling on the notion.

The final nail in the roof seemed to symbolize the finality of that thought as Jacob sat back on his haunches, feeling weary.

“Oscar?”

_There was that name again._

Joints crackling as he rose to his feet, Jacob moved over towards the edge of the roof and spotted Alice standing aside her father, a tray of refreshments between them.

“I’ll be with you in a moment” Jacob announced, traveling back to collect his things. It was then that he realized there must be no way down, remembering the ladder had given up its job.

He cast his eyes to the nearby tree that had rained its branches down on the house during the storm. A thought began to form in his mind.

Testing the weight of the bucket in his hand, Jacob debated the likelihood that he could cover the space to the nearest tree branch and not drop everything he had.

Scanning the branch, Jacob noted that it was raised slightly above the lip of the house, approximately four or five feet away. _If he could just grab hold of the limb and wrestle himself up like before, he was sure he could shimmy his way over to the base and climb his way down._

Jacob frowned at the thought, pondering his nonchalant approach to the otherwise dangerous idea. _Was it really that easy?_

“I really don’t think that’s wise” he heard Elliot warning. He must have read his mind.

“Neither do I” Jacob confessed, letting out a quick breath before making a run for it. With the force of a gun, Jacob ambitiously leaped across the five-foot gap towards the tree, his free hand outstretched towards the sturdy seeming branch.

As luck would have it, his leap had carried him slightly above his intended mark, and so he met the branch at shoulder height. As soon as he made contact, he clamped his arm down over the branch and pinned himself to the appendage, his legs swinging with momentum beneath him as he came to an abrupt halt.

“Bravo!” Elliot exclaimed from below.

Jacob permitted himself a small smile of victory as he settled his nerves.

After a moment’s pause, Jacob lifted his laden arm up and over the branch so he could work on pulling his body up onto the branch.

The telltale sound of wood splitting suddenly cracked through the air as the base of the branch began to peel away from the trunk.

Chest clenching tightly at the revelation, Jacob felt himself become weightless as the support fell out from beneath him and he found himself falling towards the ground.

The seconds that passed next seemed to follow in slow motion as Jacob found himself soaring towards the floor, his arms wide open as if he were to embrace an old friend. Just as he was about to shatter his body against the earth, he instinctively tucked his limbs inwards and landed the maneuver with a forward roll, throwing the momentum off ahead of him as he bounced back to his feet.

It was in this pose that he met the wide eyes of Elliot and Alice who stared at him in astonishment. Jacob stared back in equal surprise.

_Had he really just landed that?_

“Did you just-” Alice tried, eyes raking him over for an unseen injury.

Releasing a sigh he had not realized he was holding, Jacob blinked at Alice, “It would appear so…”

Turning his eyes to her father, Jacob noticed the surprise fading to be replaced with another, unfamiliar expression. His eyes had narrowed slightly, his brow scrunched in some manner of denial or confusion. As his eyes met Jacob’s the expression quickly melted away, assuming a more natural look of surprise.

But Jacob had seen it.

_The older man had noted something. Something he didn’t intend to share._

He masked his own understanding as Elliot forced them both to move forward. “You, my boy, are full of surprises” he marveled, his tone ringing true as he scratched at his chops in bewilderment.

Alice let out a laugh, “Who knows what other secrets you might have in that head of yours”

Jacob forced a smile, “Indeed” he consented.

Elliot shook his head, dismissing the thought. “It would be wise to cool ourselves down before we delve into further mysteries” he advised, beginning to lead the way back to the front of the house.

Bending to pick up the scattered tools, Jacob gathered the supplies and then jogged to catch up to his hosts. Although he felt fine from the fall his heart was still pounding with exhilaration. S _urely, that must be terror, he was feeling, not excitement?_

_Was it possible to enjoy a near-death experience?_

Jacob shook his head at the darker truth lying there and followed his companions into the house, the cool air gracing him and settling his nerves.

They came to rest at the dining table, Alice supplying the water and sandwiches that had been prepared as a substitute breakfast of sorts.

“Thank you, Alice” Elliot motioned for her to join them.

“Yes, thank you” Jacob echoed, biting into the sandwich.

The trio sat in polite silence as they quenched their thirst and satiated their hunger. By the end, sounds of life were stirring from the bedrooms above, the others having awoken. It seemed to stir Elliot back into action.

“It would appear that I have forgotten to attend to some errands meant for this afternoon” he began, addressing Jacob directly, “-which leaves me out of sorts”

Jacob lowered his glass at the implication, waiting for the man to continue.

“-I cannot set their importance aside I’m afraid, though I had promised my daughter I would accompany her through town to-day”

_Ah, I see where this is going._

“If I may be so bold, might I inquire that you escort my daughter on her affairs in my stead?” Elliot inquired.

Jacob bowed his head graciously, “It would be my pleasure”

A slight twitch manifested in Elliot’s hand though it quickly retreated, “Wonderful!” he smiled over to Alice, “Then it’s settled. I shall leave you both to your ventures”

Both Alice and Jacob stood as Elliot rose from the table, then watched as he hurriedly set off for his things. They remained quiet for a moment more until the sound of the front door closing signaled his departure.

“It’s probably for the best, you know” Alice admitted, turning her eyes to Jacob, “He can be a dreadful chatterbox when the occasion suits him”

Jacob gave a small smile, though his thoughts were slightly addled by the conflicting signs he had read in her father.

Noticing that his attention wasn’t entirely focused, Alice gave Jacob a small prod, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Jacob smiled sincerely this time, “The rate is triple for you” he jested.

She swatted at his arm as she rose to her feet, leaning aside as a maid came to collect the plates. The pair held their tongues in the mixed company though their smiles told of their mischief.

Once the maid had exited, Jacob rose to his feet, “I don’t suppose you would wait on a change in attire?” he gestured to his blackened knees and dampened shirt.

Alice shook her head, “Change into what? Your clothes are hardly ready for you yet, _Sir_ ”

“It’s your highness” Jacob rolled his eyes.

Alice smirked, her gaze leading him to follow as she ventured over to the front door and took a sun umbrella to the nook of her arm, “You’ll just have to make do, _your highness_ ” she mocked.

Jacob tutted, wandering over to the doorway to open it for her. _It would seem she was leaving whether he was ready or not. He might as well get on with it._

“After you, m’lady” he ushered.

Alice bobbed in a courtesy, “So you _do_ have manners after all” she quipped.

Jacob followed her through the door with a scoff, “Which is more than I can say for you” he shot back.

Alice gave him a tight smile and prodded his arm. Somewhat reluctantly, Jacob allowed her to thread an arm through his.

“To adventure!” she grinned.

“And my demise” he concluded.

And with that, they departed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems poor Evie is having a difficult time of it while Jacob is none the wiser. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, i hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Let me know where you think it might go ;)


	8. Coming to Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of humour and angst in it as Jacob begins to come to terms with things. The last portion of the chapter promises some important progression for Evie. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Jacob and Alice reached the center of activity, the cacophony of merchants, carriages and bustling civilians creating quite the atmosphere.

“Over there!” Alice directed, tugging Jacob along, “Oliver’s bookstore”

Jacob resisted the urge to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time, “And what, pray tell, is any different about this store?”

“Must you be such a bore?” Alice argued, stubbornly winding her way through the crowd.

After shoving her way into the doorway, Alice came to a stop at the merchant’s counter, her hands riffling though her hidden pockets to produce a small list.

Jacob tuned out the conversation as he turned his sights to the walls around him. There were countless books as one should expect to see in such a store, ranging from thin novellas to hefty bound texts. He marveled at the concept of reading or writing any of them when there were just so many better alternatives.

As he turned back to Alice a solid weight abruptly caught him in the chest.

_It was a stack of books._

Alice was staring at him expectantly.

With a sigh, Jacob took the load from her hands and dutifully followed her out, grumbling lightly under his breath as she wandered into yet another store.

_This was going to take all bloody day._

It took him slightly by surprise as he noticed the wares lining the wall as he entered the second store, the supplies ranging from jams and jellies to washbasins and garden tools. It was a mystery as to how it had all fit through the narrow entrance.

He watched idly as Alice brought another list to the attention of the shopkeeper who settled his spectacles on the edge of his nose and began to read it over eagerly. After a few short moments he scuttled into the back in search of supplies.

It was then that Jacob caught Alice staring at him, her expression clouded.

“What?”

“Anything ringing a bell?”

Jacob sighed as he cast his eyes about once more, “No”

Alice gave him a soft smile, noting the quiet distress in his shoulders, “It will come in time” she assured.

Jacob forced a small smile and nodded slightly, “I hope so”

_Did he?_

Alice turned back to the shopkeeper as he called for her attention, gesturing to the armload of merchandise as he layered it on the counter.

Jacob cast his eyes to the floor in thought. _Perhaps it would be best if he never returned to his old self…The only inkling into his past was one of unnatural violence. At least here he might find solace in the natural procession of life._

He frowned. 

As much as he wanted to believe it, he doubted he could settle for the routine of this life. Productivity had helped but there was still something missing.

Jacob let out another sigh, eyes flitting back over to Alice and then to the store. It was in this motion that his sight caught on something glinting through the gap behind the counter. Using his second sight, Jacob peered through the wall and absorbed the armory within.

_Guns, ammunition, canes._

Despite the alarming revelation, Jacob found himself shaken for another reason entirely. _It was familiar._

Blinking at the sight, Jacob’s eyes carefully roamed over the instruments, recognizing the names of each and every item while feeling the itch to pick one up.

The sight of some gleaming knuckle dusters was all it took to thrust Jacob into a memory, his vision overtaken as he watched and almost felt his fist cross against a brute’s jaw, rocking his head back with a spray of blood and teeth.

“Oscar? Are you alright?”

The faint call of a woman’s angry voice held Jacob in his haze, summoning his attention to a shadowed figure atop a roof. She was nagging at him, insistent.

_He knew that voice._

“Oscar! Stop!”

As his eyes sought the cloaked figure, the roar of a brute dragged his attention back. In one fluid motion, he flicked a blade to the man’s throat, watching emotionless as the man clutched at the slit and fell to his knees. Jacob cast his eyes back to the ledge but saw she had vanished.

A throbbing sensation began to build at the base of his skull as he fought to remember her face. It had been shadowed by a hood that covered her features but somehow, he knew she had blue eyes.

_Where had he seen her before?_

The gentle touch of a hand broke through Jacob’s trance and the sights of the alley around him rapidly deteriorated.

Blinking through the vision, he soon found himself surrounded by a pile of goods, the shattered jars, torn pages, and splintered boxes seeming to have been thrust violently about his feet while the shopkeeper, huddled in fright against the wall, swam back into focus.

The hand on his arm tightened and drew his focus back to Alice. She seemed pale, her gaze worried and untrusting.

“I don’t-” he stammered, eyes flitting about in confusion, he held a hand to his head, then looked back to the shopkeeper. He offered his hand, to which the shopkeeper shrieked. Jacob straightened, at a loss.

“We should leave” Alice pressed; her tone low but commanding.

Jacob swallowed thickly, “Yes” he managed.

Alice stumbled over the mess to deposit a sum of money on the counter, “For your troubles.” She offered a weak smile to the man before hurrying from the store, her hand pressed to Jacob’s back to hasten his dragging pace.

It was only as they rounded the corner into an alleyway down the street that Alice came to a stop, Jacob stopping an instant later. She circled around his frame to gaze into his eyes, noting how they seemed distant and occupied.

“Care to explain?” she demanded, hands on her hips.

Jacob’s sight drew back to focus on hers, “…I’m sorry”

Alice shook her head, “Sorry is not going to cut it”

Jacob clenched his jaw as he clasped a hand to his arm, “What can I say?”

Alice threw up her hands in exasperation, “ _Anything_ would be appreciated!”

Jacob cast his eyes to the dirt of the alley, troubled by what he had seen and what he had done. _Where could he even start?_

Alice waited on his answer impatiently, her arms crossed over her front. As time slid by, she seemed to realize she was not going to get anything from him.

“If you can’t tell me, you will have to tell father”

Jacob’s eyes flickered back to hers, hesitating for a moment, and then, "I saw someone…"

She arched an eyebrow.

"-but I don’t know who” he added, his tone strained by the truth of it.

Alice’s expression softened slightly, “You must”

Jacob shook his head, “I know her, but-” he racked his brain for an answer, finding only the glimpse of her shadowed figure.

“But?”

Jacob let out an angry sigh, carding a hand through his hair in frustration, “I don’t know!”

Alice held his gaze for a moment before casting her eyes away in speculation. The aura about him seemed to darken considerably as she held her tongue. It seemed silence held only unkind implications.

“We should return home” Alice stated finally.

“So you can report me?” Jacob snapped, feeling cornered.

“No…” She met his eyes slowly, “You have enough to worry about”

She watched as he paced between the two narrow walls, reminding her of a predator. Though the sight of the attack had been unsettling, she wouldn’t judge him for his actions. They were clearly beyond him.

“Come-” she urged, laying an arm across his path, forcing him to stop, “We should depart”

He waited for a beat, eyes roaming over her, “What about your things?”

Alice laughed despite herself, “They are of no consequence, _Oscar_ ”

He winced slightly, causing her smile to fade. She held an arm out to him, forcing him to cooperate. Slowly, he took it.

...

The walk home was a quiet one, the gathering grey clouds in the sky seeming to match the sullen mood. It was as they neared the final corner that Alice spoke up again.

“Have you _truly_ forgotten your origins?” she questioned, her tone sincere.

Jacob did not meet her gaze as he considered his answer.

“I see glimpses” he confessed, “Though nothing of value”

Alice frowned, digesting the information.

“Do these glimpses trouble you?”

There was a pause, then, “Yes”

A slight wind whistled through the air, rustling the leaves on the trees and casting her hair over her eyes. She brushed it aside absently, deep in thought. Though the day was warm the breeze was cold, hinting at the weather to follow. Jacob seemed to twitch in discomfort, the silence between them feeling unnatural. While the birds cheerily twittered in the trees, to the couple walking the street, it felt as if their songs were dull.

“It may do you good to visit with Dr. Johnson” Alice advised, turning her eyes to study her friend, “Perhaps he can help”

Jacob lifted his eyes over to Alice, appreciative of her attempts though he smiled sadly.

“I can’t…”

Alice stopped abruptly, losing his arm.

“Why ever not?”

Jacob stopped, shoulders boughed as he forced himself to turn back to her challenging gaze.

“He cannot cure me, Alice”

Her brow pinched together at his choice of words, “Cure you of what?”

Jacob hung his head, feeling defeated.

Alice moved over, but he flinched away, “What are you so afraid of?”

A drop of rain fell to the ground between them, hinting of more to follow. Jacob remained silent.

“You are a _good_ man, Oscar…”

“How can you say that?” he snapped, energized by the absurdity of the claim.

She met his eyes with a pleading look, “When I met you last, you were charming-”

“A charm is but a trick” he countered, “You don’t know me”

Alice gave Jacob a bitter look, offended by his words.

“You _are_ lost if you think I cannot judge character” she argued.

“My character is nothing but black”

“Why must you insist on your damnation!” she lectured, tone sharpening with anger.

“It is what I deserve!” Jacob thundered.

A few more drops of rain fell around them, darkening the earth where they stood. He was breathing heavily now, his mind racing to stem the guilt that pooled in his gut.

“You say you know me? You do not know me any more than I know myself!” Jacob continued, feeling as if a dam had burst, “I have _seen_ things, Alice. Done things…”

Alice held her ground at his words, her gaze fierce as he tried to scare her away.

“I don’t deserve to be a guest in your house” he faltered, “I am a threat to us all”

Alice shook her head, denying his words, “You are a threat unto yourself” she criticized, “How can you claim to know what is best when you confess that you carry no answers?”

Jacob shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat as the only answers he had played out before him; glimpses of rain, shadowed figures, and death.

_Why had he not wavered as he delivered those blows? What kind of monster had he been?_

“I won’t hurt you” he promised, as if to himself.

“And I won’t allow you to destroy yourself” she vowed, moving as if to snatch at his wrist. He easily stepped out of her range.

“I can’t go back, Alice. Not now” he protested.

“You can and you will” she tried again.

“How can you trust me?” he gave her a bewildered stare.

“How can I leave you?” she demanded.

He remained silent.

She shook her head in anger, moving closer as the rain began to blanket the scene. The sun still shone bleakly through the clouds but now held an eery glow through the pockets of black that hungered to swallow it whole.

Jacob wrestled with his mind as he watched her approach, wanting to abandon her to the free life that she led. But he couldn’t. Selfishly, he wanted to stay.

“It was fate that led you to collide with me that day” Alice explained, “Whether your background is grey or gold matters not. I have a duty to ensure your safety until you are well. You shall not divert me from it”

She held his eyes fast as he sought to look away. The rain began to drill down a little harder as if pressing a response.

“I won’t move until you give me your word”

After a moment, Jacob raised his eyes, “If you insist…”

“I do”

He let out a sigh, turning his attention to the rain that was now soaking them both.

_I_ _t would do them no good to stand here longer if they had met an agreement._

“So be it” he answered, providing his arm like an olive branch. Alice took up his offer without a word.

With rain as their common adversary, they took little time in heading back towards the dry confines of her lodgings. Though it took mere minutes to pace the remainder of the distance, by the time they graced the front door, they were clearly soaked through.

Alice gave him a small smile as she noted how the white linen shirt had now stuck to his frame, offering little protection.

He seemed to note her expression but didn’t bite, his eyes catching on the lone figure sitting in the lounge.

It appeared that only he had spied the man, for Alice did not react.

“I’m going to get dried” she announced, closing the door behind him, putting an end to both the rain and her somber mood, “I can have some towels sent up to your room?”

Jacob nodded, still distracted by the figure whom he assumed to be Elliot. While his presence, though early, did not suggest anything afoot, the fact that there were no lights lit nor sound to accompany him bore ominous vibes.

Without a word, he paced toward the lounge, feeling her eyes follow as he headed in the wrong direction. As he rounded the wall, Jacob sharply came to face Elliot; the man’s eyes boring into his immediately, sharing no warmth as they once had.

He sat deathly still in the high-back chair, his hands draped over each arm to grip the ends tightly.

“Sir?”

Elliot twitched slightly, “Take a seat, Jacob”

Jacob flinched at the sound of the new name, the sting at the back of his mind telling him he knew it. 

_His name._

Jacob’s mind slowed to a crawl as a memory forced its way into his awareness.

_The interior of a train carriage melted into his sights, the familiar view almost forcing his smile. Despite the fond setting, the mood was displaced by the shadow in front of him. As he concentrated his sights, the shadow shimmered into focus revealing the pale, freckled face of a woman, one who was staring back at him intensely._

_She had piercing blue eyes and dark hair plaited into a crown about her head. Her arms were crossed about her chest in a somewhat disapproving manner as she parted her lips and spoke his name._

_“Jacob! Are you listening?” she berated._

_He’d heard that phrase before. Countless times._

_A sharp tightness in his chest told him he knew her very well. Had known her all his life._

Jacob fought for air as his mind sought to submerge him deeper, desperate to uncover the information that lay buried within her lips.

_She must have been the figure he had seen on the rooftops in his vision. A memory?_

Jacob felt a warmth spread across him as her expression faded into something closer to understanding, her level stare forwarding a feeling of closeness.

_He wasn’t alone._

_She had come back for him._

Jacob held a hand to his head, feeling dizzy with the information.

“Father, what is it?” Alice interrupted, squeezing around Jacob to stand in the doorway. Her eyes flitted curiously over to her friend, noting as he slowly dropped his hand and blinked a few times to settle himself.

Before she could ask, her father shuffled in his seat, refocusing her attention.

Eerily, Elliot’s expression had melted away at his daughter’s arrival, a comfortable guise of familiarity rising to greet her instead.

The ease with which he’d transformed made Jacob’s skin crawl.

_Why would he hide this from Alice?_

“I was wondering if I might have a word with _Oscar_ , in private” he smiled.

Jacob’s eyes narrowed at the minor discretion, noting the change in name. 

Alice raised an eyebrow, “Can’t it wait? We’re soaked through” she referred to their garments as if to make a point.

Jacob noticed the tell-tale twitch of anger in the man’s jaw. Whether Alice had seen it or not, she didn’t let on.

Elliot took his time before answering, composing his words carefully.

“Of course, my apologies” he turned his eyes back to Jacob, “Perhaps another time…”

Jacob nodded slowly, “This evening?” he offered.

_He would rather deal with whatever this was, sooner than later._

But before Elliot could answer, Alice interrupted.

“Aunt Elsie will be dining with us this evening, father” she reminded, “She came an awfully long way to see us”

Both men continued to hold each other’s gaze knowingly. It was at Alice’s pointed cough that Elliot was forced to turn back to his daughter, “I see…” he managed with some difficulty. He rose stiffly from his chair, pondering a solution, “Then I suppose it can wait until morning” he struggled.

Jacob bowed his head minutely in consent.

Alice smiled, “Terrific! You will have plenty of time to discuss it then" she assured, "-for we shall be guiding Elsie on the tour of town tomorrow”

Elliot bowed his head, keeping his daughter's gaze, “Wonderful”

Jacob smiled tightly.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me-” Elliot brushed between the pair, heading for a door standing slightly off from the kitchen, “-I must take stock of our cellar. We seem be to running short seeing as our popularity has risen”

Alice smiled at the light-hearted jab before turning back towards the stairs. Jacob held Elliot’s form for a moment before he took leave of the man, unease blossoming in his stomach.

He doubted dinner with Elliot and Elsie would alleviate the sensation any time soon.

* * *

**Earlier that same day.**

_It had been four bloody hours of searching high and low for a sign of Jacob with nothing to show for it._

Evie cursed and shook her head, shuffling uncomfortably on the rooftop ledge as she overlooked the area.

No one that she had spoken to had seen her brother. Either that or they were all lying, which wasn’t too unreasonable.

She sighed.

At this rate, she was no closer to finding him than before.

“There you are!”

Evie turned sharply at the voice, noting Henry Green landing softly on the ledge. He seemed tired but otherwise pleased to see her, “Do tell me next time when you intend to run off”

“I didn’t _run off_ ” Evie retorted; “I was looking for Jacob.”

Henry lowered himself down to sit beside her, studying her face as she continued to scan the civilians in her eagle sight. She noticed he was carrying with him a small handkerchief bundled around some contents. He handed it off to her and she unwrapped it with curiosity.

Some bread and cheese lay inside.

Evie offered him a smile, “You read my mind”

Henry smiled, “Or perhaps I noticed you had not returned to eat”

Evie ignored that comment as she stuffed some of the bread in her mouth. It had been quite a while since she’d bothered to eat something. The mission had called for a consistent effort, there had been no time to resort to such trivial things.

As Evie tore off another chunk of bread, Henry took his opportunity to speak.

“I take it that you haven’t had much luck finding a lead?”

Evie swallowed and met Henry with a searching stare, looking for sarcasm. Henry seemed sincere.

“Unfortunately, no” she confessed, “They all seem to be in on it”

Henry’s chin rose in understanding, “Ah, that would make searching difficult indeed”

“Don’t mock me, Henry. I’m not in the mood.” She was too tired for games.

“Not mocking” Henry raised his hands in defense, “Just understanding”

Evie gave him a lasting look and turned her attention to the streets, “There must be a clue here we’re not seeing…”

“Indeed, there is” Henry agreed, “Which is what I have come to talk to you about”

Evie turned her attention back to Henry with slight surprise, “What?”

“I have been surveying maps of this area, back at the train, and noticed a blank spot in the center of this borough” Henry informed, to which Evie lifted an eyebrow, “-It would seem that the Blighters did not have just one den, but two”

Evie’s lips rounded into an “O” shape as she flushed slightly. _How had she missed that?_

 _Sleep_ , her mind supplied.

“Where?”

Henry rose to his feet, “Come, I’ll show you”

With a nod, Evie popped the last of the cheese into her mouth and rose to her feet, her legs creaking slightly in protest. _Though it would be ideal to find Jacob, some rest would also be nice._

Dismissing the thought from her mind, the two assassins leaped across the adjoining rooftops, their movements light and sounds muted as they entered what appeared to be just another bustling hub of street activity.

It was only under pointed scrutiny that Evie noticed there were a few men dotted about with concealed weapons in their waistbands, hidden beneath their coats.

“Blighters” she whispered.

“Many” Henry noted.

As they crouched at the edge of the rooftop, Evie automatically began to tag the red figures. _One, two, three, four, five… God, how had she missed this?_

Evie shook her head at the admonishment. _This was a good thing…there had to be answers here._

Movement from a window within the building attracted her second sight, the Blighters' frame glowing red as he paced back towards the table. It seemed there were three key figures inside, two of whom were Blighters while the third shone neither red, green nor gold.

_Strange…_

Although they couldn’t fully hear the conversation, they didn’t dare to get closer; alerting the Blighters would only cause them to sever the trail of clues and flee, or otherwise fight. While interrogation was always an option, they wouldn’t be able to catch and interrogate all eleven of them without one escaping, and who knew which one had information, if any of them did at all.

As she usually found, the best approach here was stealth.

Despite the fact they were too far to hear any sounds, it seemed obvious to Evie that the third man had come to deliver news of some kind, his wild gestures seeming to attest to that.

 _Although he was an older gentleman, the threat of the Blighter’s didn’t seem to hinder his enthusiasm_ , she noted. _Interesting._

“We ought to tail them” Henry suggested as if reading her mind.

“Agreed”

They watched for a few minutes longer, noting how the gentlemen nodded in conclusion, then began to head down the stairs and out of the building. They paused again at the entranceway to shake hands. It was here that Evie managed to get a few snippets of conversation.

“-not too pleased to be waitin’” one of the Blighters grumbled, his stiff frame hinting at a frosty demeanour.

The older man held his ground, “…will handle affairs” he explained coolly.

“-Be expectin’-” the second Blighter pointed a finger.

The third man bowed his head slightly, then turned on his heel to leave the compound.

Evie’s eyes narrowed at the interaction, her mind hopping to different conclusions.

While the older man seemed to be involved in this somehow, she couldn’t afford to lose track of the Blighters who seemed to be dictating this plan. For all she knew, this was just another one of the Blighter’s shady supply chain discussions.

Somehow though, it felt more than that.

_Why else would they meet in such seclusion? It wasn’t like the obnoxious street gang to hide away and work in secrecy..._

“OI! YOU UP THERE!”

The assassins turned and noticed a Blighter leveling her rifle from across the rooftops.

_They’d been spotted._

“Damn it!” Evie hissed, leaping to her feet. She quickly thrust a blade towards the Blighter, cutting her down in an instant.

The yells and shouts from below notified her that they had not escaped further notice. She turned to Henry as they scrambled further up the rooftop, then began to vault the first chimney.

“You follow one, I’ll follow the other?” she panted, striding along the length of the rooftop.

“As you wish” Henry grinned, eyes scanning for one of the leading red figures as he strode alongside, then diverged on his own path.

“I’ll meet you back on the train!” Evie called, her own footsteps leading her to follow the opposite Blighter as he fled.

Henry didn’t acknowledge the direction but she knew he had heard her. With her sights focused ahead, she doubled her speed, the leather flaps of her coat streaming along as she swept across the rooftops.

The Blighters didn’t stand a chance.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that things have started to speed up a little bit. Was anyone surprised by Elliot's understanding? What do you think his part is in all of this? Leave a comment and let me know :D


	9. To the Ready

* * *

Elliot tapped his fingers against the wood in impatient succession, his eyes leveled across the dining table at Jacob.

Jacob met the man’s stare in silence, his demeanour kept in check by the chattering familial company.

“Oh, how lovely!” Elsie cooed, her bony fingers waggling in the air as she set her sights on a steaming platter of lamb.

Alice beamed across the table, her mood chipper as ever, “I arranged for our cook to add it to the menu, seeing as I know how you do love a good roast”

Elsie gave her niece a cherry lipstick kiss on the cheek. She was positively beaming.

Elliot let out a sharp sigh, “Shall we begin?”

“Do go on” Margaret encouraged.

Elliot bowed his head in prayer, the rest following suit, except Jacob.

With his eyes averted, he studied the older gentleman in greater detail, trying to pry some answers from his person so he might prepare for the scathing conversation he was to receive tomorrow.

As his eyes switched over to his second sight, he noticed the man had a new golden ring on his finger, it was small but elegant, its center studded with an ivory square upon which sat a blood-red cross.

Jacob frowned.

_He knew that symbol from somewhere._

A slight movement ahead raised Jacob’s sight. He blinked in alarm as he noticed Elliot watching at him. Apparently, the older man was made more uncomfortable by the interaction for he quickly moved his ring hand aside and blocked any further view as he raised a silver platted with his left.

Jacob’s eyes narrowed in thought.

_He hadn’t seen the ring before now. Why the sudden change?_

_Perhaps he had forgotten to take it off_...

“Brussel sprouts?”

Jacob blinked, noticing the silver platter that had been thrust across his field of vision. He took the plate and offered a smile, “Thank you”

He ladled a small spoonful onto his plate and passed the dish along. He wasn’t really in the mood for dinner, at least not while Elliot was covering up something sinister -if his glare was anything to go by.

“You must have more” Elsie interrupted, catching Jacob’s attention.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as she leaned over and heaped a generous helping of spouts onto his plate, “There you are, much better” she smiled.

Jacob delivered a tight smile in response.

“You’re a strapping young lad” she charmed, “-You must eat your greens if you are to continue in good health”

Jacob hummed in agreement, taking his fork and stabbing the offending vegetable. He forced a smile as he bit into the bitter taste but made sure to swallow so as to keep the older lady content. With a satisfied smile, she turned her attention back to the conversation.

Jacob let out a sigh as he turned back to Elliot.

The man continued to stare at him, seeming somewhere between angry and impatient.

Apparently, he was patient enough not to involve his family in the matter, though time would tell for how long.

Jacob held his sigh as he consumed another spoonful and tuned out the chatter, biding his time until he could retire.

A burst of laughter erupted to his left, a plate of peas upending over the table.

Something told him it was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

Perhaps an hour later, dinner finally came to an end. Jacob found himself hanging back, watching as Elliot excused himself once again and headed off, on his own, to the cellar.

Jacob frowned.

_What exactly was going on down there that it required his attention at such a late hour? And in the company of guests?_

Eyes flickering into his second sight, Jacob almost jumped as Alice marched in front of his target, her bright green aura blinding him from seeing past. He shuttered his gaze back to the dim candlelight.

“How are you feeling?” she inquired, genuine concern bleeding through her expression.

_She must have noted his discomfort during dinner._

“Better, thank you” Jacob smiled lightly.

“Perhaps you’d care to join me for a spot of tea?” she gestured towards the study, “-Elsie and Margaret intend to retire for the evening and Heather is putting Thomas to bed. It will just be the two of us”

Jacob considered the offer for a moment. He doubted he would be able to follow Elliot into the cellar without escaping her attention and causing a fuss.

“Tea would be nice”

Alice passed on the request to a traveling maid as she entered the dining room to collect the plates. She bobbed politely and returned back to the kitchen. With that settled, Alice made her way into the study, Jacob in tow.

Though the lighting was dim and the weather dismal, the study offered some friendly warmth to the tired duo. Choosing the chair closest to the fire, Alice sat herself down. Jacob noted how small her frame seemed in comparison to the large high-back chair.

Despite the contrast in stature, she continued to radiate a certain defiance.

It reminded him of someone.

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me what’s going on between you and father?”

Jacob almost tripped on the table leg as the question caught him off guard. He quickly managed to right himself and sit down before she could surprise him further.

_It would seem their little interaction earlier hadn’t escaped her notice after all._

“He didn’t state the nature of his inquiry” Jacob answered carefully.

Alice pursed her lips together, clearly unhappy with his answer.

“And you have no clue as to what it might be about?” she pressed.

Jacob shook his head, “I swear”

With a hum of dissatisfaction, Alice busied herself with her fingers, twining and interlacing them as she pondered the subject further.

Jacob let out a sigh, “It’s been a long day, Alice. For me, for you. For everyone. Must we end it like this?”

Alice met his eyes, seeming frustrated by his words.

“Were you always this difficult?”

Jacob managed a lopsided grin, eager to move on.

“Perhaps”

Alice let out a sigh and begrudgingly dropped the subject.

“What _do_ you want to talk about then?”

Jacob mulled over the question.

“Earlier today, when you talked about duty… Is that the reason you’re helping me?”

Alice shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze, “Of course” she said after a moment, “What other reason could I have?”

Though he didn’t think it would, her words stung.

Jacob nodded in acceptance, “Yes, you’re right” he cast his eyes away as a flush of heat crept up the back of his neck.

_My mistake…_

He could feel her watching him.

She shuffled again, catching his eyes, “I don’t mean-”

Jacob held up a hand, “No, you don’t have to explain yourself”

Alice closed her mouth quickly, appearing to be at a loss for once.

A tension slowly settled over the room, broken only by the maid who knocked and then entered, bringing with her a silver platter upon which there were two china cups and a teapot steaming with water.

They waited in silence until the door had closed once again.

A second wave of silence rolled by before Jacob rose to his feet, “Forgive me, Alice, but I’m worn out…”

Despite the flicker of discomfort, Alice masked her reaction and drifted to her feet, her hands clasped at her front as she nodded politely, “Yes, of course. It has been a long day, hasn’t it”

The formalities seemed unnatural. They both knew it.

Jacob nodded, not wanting to prolong the moment, “Indeed it has. Thank you” he replied, now turning to exit the room.

He could feel Alice watching him as he marched for the door and while he’d wanted to leave on a better note, he couldn’t find it in himself to do so.

“Good night” Alice called.

Jacob didn’t answer.

Instead, he made his way swiftly to his room, making almost no noise as he climbed the stairs, walked the hall, and entered the safety of his chambers. It was easy to watch her green figure from there, still standing in place, seemingly caught in her own mind.

Jacob cast the image aside, not wanting to dwell on it any longer.

As of tomorrow, he may not even have the chance. There was no point in making this harder.

With a sigh, he changed out of his clothing and settled into bed, blowing out the candle to eclipse the room into darkness.

Though he wouldn’t sleep peacefully, he was hoping to get some rest.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He could feel it.

* * *

It was deep into the night when a sound woke Jacob from his sleep, the thump implying that the movement had been heavy.

Eyes blinking slowly, Jacob glanced towards the floorboards, forcing himself to concentrate as he summoned his second sight.

There, at the doorway, stood Elliot. He seemed to have knocked over a few items in the cloakroom and was fussing angrily over them as he stooped to pick them up.

_What could the man possibly be up to at this ungodly hour?_

Jacob squinted, hoping to focus his sights further. Elliot had his hands on a coat now, rummaging through the contents of pockets and turning it over in his hands.

It was Jacob's leather coat.

A flash of anger rose in his stomach.

_First glaring, then secrets. Now, this?_

Jacob watched patiently as Elliot shook his head and hung the coat back up. It seemed that whatever he was looking for, he hadn’t found it.

It was then that Elliot turned his sight up to Jacob’s bedroom.

The sudden fear of being caught simultaneously occurred to both men.

Jacob held his breath as he waited, ready to spring out of bed and into action should Elliot decide to launch some sort of unfavourable surprise. The man had become unpredictable it seemed.

After what felt like ages, Elliot cast his eyes away and turned back towards the door, unlatching the lock carefully, twisting the knob and opening the door wide so he could step out into the night air.

Jacob followed his figure a few traces more as he walked the path from the house.

There had been no one waiting for him, no obvious cause for his bizarre exit.

He let out a sigh, returning his sights back to his room. It was blissfully dark, beckoning sleep.

As much as he wanted, _needed_ , some answers, the thought of following Elliot out into the night didn’t seem wise. It wasn’t because the idea was ludicrous, on the contrary, it almost felt familiar.

There was a nagging thought at the back of his mind that fought for stealth and observation over confrontation. He was inclined to ignore it, almost out of habit, but stopped.

_Even if he did catch up to Elliot, what then? Confront the man? Subdue him?_

Jacob swallowed, uncomfortable with the thought.

_No. He would bide his time; allow Elliot to show his true colours and then react accordingly. It didn’t seem nearly as damning if he had to subdue him versus actively pursuing the notion._

Jacob settled back into bed, his thoughts soaking into the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. Although the cloud of sleep had left him, he had to try and rest.

After a few fitful hours, Jacob finally found peace.

...

It was almost cruel that Jacob had tumbled into sleep minutes before the front door creaked open once more, Elliot leading the way as three red figures followed behind.

With the utmost consideration for caution, the foursome gingerly crept across the floorboards towards the kitchen, rounding the corner quietly as they moved towards the cellar door.

Without so much as a whisper, Elliot ushered the men in, signaling for their silence as he closed the door once more.

He looked about the darkness, appearing relieved at the silence.

It was with soft footsteps that he quickly retired to his room, hoping to remain there until his family’s departure in the coming morning.

He had business to attend to, and wouldn’t be delayed again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, the pawns are falling into place ;) See you next chapter!


	10. The Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter marks the precipice of plot before everything comes crashing down. I didn't intend to sustain the tension but it felt natural that the family would interrupt and delay such important closure, slightly clueless as they may be. Nevertheless, here we are :P

* * *

“Please tell me you have good news…”

Henry shook his head in dismay, recalling his short lead with some regret.

“A carriage silenced his answer I’m afraid”

Evie frowned in distaste, “You mean to say-”

“-He was killed before I could extract any information” Henry supplied.

“Damn” Evie cursed.

Sitting heavily in the chair across from Evie, Henry didn’t bother to hide his worn expression.

_They had been so close._

Evie sighed, “My mark only coughed up details…” she confessed, “-though, sadly not enough to go on”

Henry lifted his eyes to meet hers, “Details are better than nothing” he encouraged.

Evie shook her head slightly, almost dismissive.

“He told me it had been a meeting...That there had been rumours about a sighting of Jacob”

“That’s promising” Henry noted, a hand grasping his chin in thought.

“It doesn’t offer anything we don’t already know” Evie argued.

“It confirms he is nearby” Henry persisted.

Evie sighed.

“Did he share anything else?”

“Only that they hadn’t worked alone” Evie informed; “-He was probably just trying to scare me”

Henry’s brow furrowed at the information, turning it over in his mind, “I noticed a third man at the meeting…”

Evie nodded, “As did I”

“You don’t think that the Blighter was referring to him, do you?” Henry questioned, eyes searching hers.

Evie threw her hands up in exasperation, “I don’t know”

_She seemed frustrated. Angry. Tired._

“Nothing has proven to be a successful lead so far. I pegged him as a supplier” she reasoned, “We don’t have _time_ to track every single person down!”

Henry raised his hands in defense, unprepared for her outburst. “You don’t need to excuse your actions, Evie. Our task is not an easy one”

Evie ignored his attempt at consolation, “You think I should have followed him?” she demanded.

“I think it is not too late to double-check” he replied, cautiously.

A muscle in Evie’s jaw twitched.

Though it may be perceived as anger by some, Henry recognized it as tension.

“Alright” she relented, the stiffness leaving her frame ever so slightly. “I shall see if I can find his trail”

“He seemed to be a refined gentleman of sorts” Henry offered, “I suspect he lives in a well-to-do neighbourhood, perhaps within walking distance”

Evie nodded, appreciating Henry’s astute observations.

She smiled lightly, laying a hand on his shoulder as she rose to her feet.

“Thank you, Henry”

Henry returned the smile, rising too, “Should I accompany you?”

Evie moved toward the end of the train, patting down her weapons as she went. She lingered at the edge as she considered his offer.

“No, I’ll be fine” she answered, then motioned to the bed, “You should rest for now. You’ve done more than enough”

Henry hesitated, “Are you sure you won’t need-”

“I’ll be sure to summon you if I need any help” she promised.

“No, you won’t” Henry troubled, fixing her with a knowing stare.

Evie grinned, “Don’t worry, Henry. I’ll be back”

Henry attempted a smile and watched as she leaped from the carriage.

He hoped she would be back soon but something told him that she wouldn’t.

* * *

The knock at the door ripped Jacob from his sleep, causing him to reflexively bolt upright, his fists curled.

Blinking blearily about at the bedroom, he quickly assessed the area for a threat. Seeing that there was none, he forced himself to relax.

It would seem that with each passing day, he was slowly becoming more sensitive to his surroundings, beginning first with his sight, then flight and now noises.

Whatever the cause, Jacob didn’t appreciate the changes. They had left him with little sleep, yet again.

The second knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

_Ah, the source of his rude awakening._

“Oscar? Are you awake?”

“No, I’m asleep” he answered dryly.

He heard a scoff as the doorknob turned and Alice peered in, “Liar”

“Good morning to you too” Jacob replied, staring at her lazily from his bed. He supposed he should be embarrassed after their conversation last night. A throbbing headache encouraged him to let it be. One problem at a time...

 _The issue would find him again in due course_ , he surmised. He suspected most things did.

“I have been sent to fetch you for breakfast” Alice greeted, leaning against the door frame to expose her fancy violet dress.

Jacob sighed, smearing a hand against his face as he noted the rays of dawn lighting his window sill. “Why so bloody early?”

Alice rolled her eyes, not caring to explain the obvious.

“Someone’s moody today” she tutted.

He gritted his teeth together as he sat up, “Yes. I didn’t sleep well”

Alice paused, her tone growing tact, “Bad dreams?”

Jacob glanced at her wearily, “Something like that…”

He noticed her frowning and shook his head, not wanting to delve further. He made a shooing motion with his hand instead, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like some privacy”

Crisis averted, Alice gave him a small smile.

“I suppose I can allow that” she taunted, leaning back through the door and closing it firmly, “Don’t take too long, mind. The table has already been lain” she called from the other side of the door.

With a roll of his eyes, Jacob swung his body out of bed and padded across the floor to the dresser; it would appear that in his absence, his original outfit had been restored and neatly folded.

With a prayer for the small things, he quickly slipped into the garb, feeling a sense of pride as he buttoned up the smart vest and fastened his cuffs.

“Not so much the village idiot now, am I?” he challenged no one in particular.

With a final glance about his room, Jacob breathed a quick sigh and exited the chamber, his eyes quickly scanning the landing and the one below. It would appear as though everyone was already seated at the table, waiting on him.

_Great._

With haste, he paced down the hall, then took the stairs three at a time and turned sharply towards the dining room.

A few pairs of eyes met him with ease though one, in particular, caught him by surprise. The frosty stare of Elliot’s was gone.

Blinking rapidly in confusion, Jacob glanced around the table.

As if understanding his question, Alice spoke up, “Father won’t be joining us this morning” she explained, “He spoke of completing his ledger…important business. He sends his apologies”

Jacob’s chin rose and fell slowly as if debating the information.

“Well do sit down” Margaret snapped, “Some of us have places to be to-day”

Taken off guard by the blunt comment, Jacob mutely found a seat and bowed his head. The prayer rang out around the table and cued the light breakfast to follow.

At first, they all ate in relative silence, quietly adjusting to the early hour of the day. It wasn't long until the silence was broken, Elsie and Heather practically bursting at the opportunity to discuss their lengthy plans for the tour about town.

It was only as Thomas finished his grapes and mischievously scurried from the table that Margaret finally spoke again, springing up in annoyance to hurl a remark about disobedience.

With an apology, Alice rose and exited the dining table in pursuit.

With the others still occupied, that left Jacob at Margaret’s mercy.

She leveled him with a stare that spoke of disdain, her measure of patience seeming to have worn thin for whatever reason. Jacob found the attitude to be catching.

The breakfast wore on in a somewhat stifling atmosphere, though thankfully it did not last the same length as dinner. As Alice returned to the table, most of the company were standing to leave.

“Well, we must fetch our things and set off at once!” Elsie exclaimed to Heather in excitement.

“Did I miss all the fun?” Alice smirked.

“Tons” Jacob replied sarcastically, to Margaret’s irritation.

The maids began to file into the room as the ladies slowly filed out, their aim settling at the door where their bonnets, umbrellas, and overcoats awaited.

Jacob hung back near the study, watching them from down the hall with idle curiosity.

It was as they were about to depart that Alice turned back to him, wandering a few feet out of their hearing range. “Are you sure you won’t come?” she inquired, seeming eager.

“I am waiting on your father still” Jacob answered, his tone neutral.

Alice let out a sigh, “I’m sure he won’t mind if you were to return later”

“Something tells me he would” Jacob countered.

A slight twitch of concern flitted across her face as she puzzled over his statement.

“Alice, dear, we really must be going!” came Elsie’s warbling tone.

He cracked a grin as she leveled him with a stare, “Fine. You win…this time”

“I’ll see you later” he promised, watching her as she turned back to her troop. Like an excited gaggle of geese, Elsie, Margaret, Heather, and Thomas fluttered out of the door, the ladies raising their sun umbrellas high as they reveled in the adventure. With a light smile, Alice closed the door behind her.

As the silence rang through the house, Jacob realized it was the first time in a few days that he had been left to his own devices. He wasn’t sure if to be uncomfortable or relieved at the idea.

Settling for somewhere in between, he walked over toward the study, leaving the door open behind him as he wandered into the room and took a seat facing the door.

_Surely, Elliot would come to greet him soon._

He studied the books on the shelves as he waited, noting titles on academy training, husbandry, darwin, and knights. He tilted his head to the right at the last title, wondering what Elliot might have found interesting there.

The sound of creaking drew Jacob's attention back to the present. He tapped his fingers somewhat impatiently on his leg, looking over to the door... but there was still no sign of Elliot.

Jacob let out a sigh. 

He assumed he had not been a patient man; it felt terribly boring just sitting around doing nothing for...how long had it been? _Five minutes._

Jacob let out another sigh. 

Almost an hour passed in this fashion, the daylight witnessing Jacob pacing along the walls to inspect the finer details while he waited on his host. It was becoming unnerving to be at someone's whim, to wonder what they might be up to, what held them back.

But, as the grandfather clock ticked on, Elliots’ presence continued to evade Jacob.

As the large hand began to grace the ten, Jacob slowly stood to his feet, a frown marring his features.

The house was eerily silent now, the maids having cleaned up the last of the breakfast long ago and exited into the yard to hang the washing.

It was perhaps for this reason that Jacob almost leaped out of his skin when a loud crash rang out nearby. In a split second, he had crouched, arms outstretched and fingers splayed as if to pounce.

The wild beating of his heart dulled into the background as he scanned the area for the source of the noise.

There were no obvious signs.

_Except…_

Jacob silently exited the study and passed back into the dining room, and then on to the kitchen. The cellar door was closed but there was a faint glow emanating from the base of the wood.

With a small breath to steady his nerves, Jacob moved towards the doorknob and turned it gently.

A moment of doubt led him to hesitate, questioning whether he had the right to be sculking through the house of his hosts in such a manner. Jacob dismissed the thought easily as the memory of Elliot passed through his mind’s eye.

_He had known his name. His real name. And something more, it seemed._

The only way he would get answers was if he looked.

With his breath held, Jacob opened the door and squinted into the low light beyond; a set of old wooden stairs trailed down into the depths of a cavernous room. Jacob took them slowly, one at a time, attempting to limit his noise.

He could hear a shuffle of movement ahead.

Swallowing with trepidation, Jacob moved forward in a crouch.

As he neared the bottom, the sight of three men came into view. They all wore matching blazers steeped in a red colour.

_His captors._

Heart leaping into his throat as one of the men swiftly noticed his presence, Jacob sprang into action, launching himself at the first figure with a swift uppercut and a kick to the solar plexus. He narrowly avoided the second man’s blade but leaned aside just in time. He followed up the move by taking the man’s arm at the wrist and breaking it back at the elbow, then yanked the man forward and delivered a harsh kick to his back, sending him crashing face-first into the stone wall.

The third man grabbed at Jacob from behind, fingers almost tearing the clothes from his back as he dragged him backward against a half laden workbench.

Gritting his teeth at the pain biting into his back, Jacob ducked to the side as the brute aimed a fist at the table. Spying a vulnerability, Jacob leaned into his attacker with a fast jab to the ribs. The brute bent over reflexively, allowing Jacob the room to drop an elbow to the cluster of nerves in the man’s neck. To his credit, the maneuver caused the man to twist further to the side so Jacob could deliver the final shattering blow.

The brute tumbled to the floor, his breathing harsh as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Chest heaving from the activity, Jacob took a moment to collect his thoughts. He looked back to his hands, noting the scraped knuckles and flecks of blood from his enemies.

Somehow, it felt normal.

Jacob swallowed as he cast his eyes to the pile of sleeping men, his mind working furiously at the puzzle.

_There was only one reason they could be here._

_One name._

The mechanical sound of a gun cocking split through the silence of the cellar, dragging Jacob’s eyes over to the stairway.

There, in the dim light, stood Elliot with a pistol in hand, aimed at Jacob’s head.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys with another cliffhanger, I assure you it was not wholly intended (the next chapter is pretty big so I couldn't merge it with this one). I hope you're enjoying the ride nonetheless! Let me know :D


	11. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter tricky to write given the seriousness of the moment. I realize it could have gone many different ways but I felt, given the building history, that this was the most appropriate. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

“Move” Elliot ordered, waving the pistol to the right.

Jacob raised his hands in surrender and moved cautiously to the right, his eyes maintaining the cool gaze of the man he had once regarded a friend.

Though he imagined it was justifiable to feel scared in such circumstances, he found that a calm wave settled over him, allowing him to keep his focus.

“What’s this about, Elliot?” he spoke softly.

“Tie yourself to the beam” Elliot instructed, tossing a rope over.

Jacob eyed the rope wearily but did as he was told. Even if he could dispatch three men, he wouldn’t outpace a bullet.

Stooping to pick up the rope, Jacob slowly moved back to the beam, tying one wrist first before sliding the rope around the back of the beam to tie the other. He made sure to keep some wiggle room so he might be able to wrestle free if the opportunity arose.

To his dismay, Elliot slowly moved over to him, holding the gun to Jacob’s temple as he came within range. It appeared he was taking no risks in securing his guest.

With a disappointed expression, Elliot tutted, “I had thought you smarter than this, Jacob” he pulled at the end of the rope sharply with his free hand, tightening the strength until it bit into Jacob’s wrist. With his gun still aimed, Elliot circled to the other side and tightened the other.

Jacob glared at Elliot who gave him a measured look, stepping back as he lowered his gun, assessing his capture.

“Tell me, how long have you known?” he inquired, his bright eyes resuming the darkness of their initial confrontation, a sinister undertone permeating the air between them.

Jacob frowned, “Known what?”

Elliot’s lip curled slightly in anger, “Don’t play me for a fool, boy”

Jacob gave the man an incredulous look, “What happened to you?”

Elliot scoffed, seeming surprised by the question, “I could ask you the same”

There was an uncomfortable silence as neither man offered information. Jacob could see the anger simmering beneath Elliot’s gaze, his jaw continuing to twitch in that tell-tale sign.

“You won’t talk?”

Jacob swallowed as he watched the old man pace over to a short stack of wooden box crates standing by the opposite wall, “We have ways of making your kind talk”

_We? Your kind?_

Jacob took note of the information, as he kept his eyes glued to Elliot.

Moving slowly, so as not to alert the man, Jacob began to test his bonds, twisting at the rope with all his might. It began to burn as the fibers grazed at his skin but Jacob continued, hoping it would bring progress. It was as he felt the smallest gap forming that Elliot turned back to him, forcing him to still.

In his hand he held a small device; it was metallic with several winding gears, twining tubes, and miniaturized pistons, all of which encased a central vial holding an amber liquid.

Elliot smiled as he noted Jacob’s worried glance, “I am not a cruel man” he assured, “-But a man of results”

He set the device down in front of Jacob, winding one of the gears and pressing a plunger, watching in some small measure of satisfaction as the liquid began to drain from the vial and into the chambers surrounding it.

“-I will, however, allow you one last chance to give me your answer”

Jacob met the man’s crazed eyes, his heart beating slightly faster at whatever was about to unfold, “What do you want from me?”

Elliot’s gaze flickered in hunger as he stepped forth, the gun trembling slightly in his hand, “Give me the names and locations of your brethren”

Jacob blinked as the words sank into him, echoing around in his mind; images of blades, symbols, and caped figures flashed through his sights too quickly to hold onto.

“Brethren?” he echoed, trying to pin down one of the fleeting visions.

Elliot narrowed his eyes, unimpressed with the answer.

“I _did_ hear you were the stupid one” he bit out.

Jacob snapped back to the present as Elliot moved over to the bench, setting down the gun and picking up a cloth to tie it around his lower face. He turned back to Jacob with what he could only assume was an excited grin.

“No matter, you will tell me everything in due course”

Jacob’s eyes widened as Elliot knelt by the device and turned a few more gears, then stepped back as an ominous tick signaled the launch of several mechanisms.

It was hard to see at first but as the seconds wore on, Jacob spotted a small amber vapour leaking from the underside of the device, its’ small whispery tendrils growing thicker as they rose into the air.

“Why are you doing this?” Jacob demanded, pulling against his bonds. He didn’t care if Elliot saw him struggling now, he wanted no part of this.

“For the same reason as you, dear Jacob” Elliot taunted, watching the gas rise, “For the good of the creed”

_The Creed._

A sharp pain blossomed at the back of his head as a memory forced its way into his mind, visions of scripture, images of assassination, and screams of victims whirling before his eyes.

Jacob sagged against the beam as he was assaulted by the sights.

One symbol in particular rose up through the depths. A red cross. Jacob felt a gnawing sensation at the back of his head, insisting on burning the symbol of hatred that threatened to overwhelm and extinguish anything and everything.

Straining for an answer, Jacob squeezed his eyes shut.

_He couldn’t be one of them, could he?_

_But he had seen so much death…_

Jacob felt his heart racing, as he looked back to Elliot, “It can’t be true”

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted” Elliot mocked, “You assassins and your bloody mantra”

Jacob blinked as the words sought to register, but Elliot continued, “Only the father of understanding may guide us” he spat, “the Templars follow the _real_ truth”

_Templars._

_The red cross._

“You’re one of _them_ ” Jacob whispered; his tone hollow as he fought to understand.

Every fiber of his being protested at the name, his head beginning to ache at the sensation.

“My enemy…”

The corners of Elliot’s eyes wrinkled, betraying his smile beneath his mask, “And you, mine” he nodded, almost in courtesy.

A strange sensation subdued Jacob’s next retort, his eyes glazing over as a suffocating thickness began to invade his other senses.

“Tell me, Jacob” Elliot interrupted, his frame seeming to warp through the amber fog, “Where is your sister?”

_His sister?_

Jacob dropped his head back to the beam as the muscles of his neck seemed to weaken considerably; while the question did cause his chest to tighten at the notion, he was slowly losing the plot as the amber fog thickened. Everything was beginning to slow down enormously.

Without realizing, he let his eyes wander, tracing over the forms of the men he had subdued. It appeared as though they were beginning to stir, though their mannerisms seemed disturbed.

Jacob frowned in confusion, noting how he appeared to be sitting all of a sudden.

Without warning, a strong hand brought his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet those of his captor. Jacob blinked a few times, trying to clear his sights. It felt as if a fire had been lit in the room, the smoke having grown so dense as to put him into a peaceful slumber.

“You will answer me” Elliot growled.

Jacob offered the man a small smile, “Patience, darling”

Elliot bared his teeth in response and stepped back, unsheathing something that glinted just out of view.

“You think yourself so smug” came the irritated response, “But it is _I_ who will be victor over you, _assassin_ ”

Jacob’s eyes widened slightly at the response but otherwise remained dull.

Elliot turned back to Jacob with a blade in his hand and came to squat by his side, his eyes studying the ornately carved piece.

“Only once, have I used this beautiful blade” Elliot confessed, turning it over in his hands.

Jacob rolled his head to the side, bothering to give the knife a fleeting acknowledgment. As if compelled to share, Elliot continued.

“She betrayed me, you see” his tone bitter, “Forced my hand”

Jacob rolled his eyes slowly, his sockets protesting the movement, “Sounds like ‘n ‘xcuse” he mumbled.

Elliot gave him a sharp stare, pointing the blade to his cheek, “It was _your_ kind that turned her against me” he seethed, “You took _everything_ from me”

Jacob forced his eyes to hold Elliot’s gaze, “Your blade…your fault”

The accusation drew a sneer from Elliot, his denial for accountability clear. Even in his addled state, Jacob understood the responsibility.

With sickening interest, Elliot began to drag the blade down Jacob’s cheek, his eyes never leaving his mark as the blade bit into the flesh.

Jacob winced slightly, though most of the pain was dulled by his fog. Out of spite, he continued to meet the man’s glare. It only seemed to enrage him further. Tearing the knife away, Elliot grabbed Jacob by the lapel, fisting his shirt and pulling him closer, “Mark my words, I will cut you down until you spill your secrets”

Jacob hung limp against the challenge, hardly bothering to grace the man with a retort. He smiled weakly, hoping it would convey his opposition.

Apparently, it did, for Elliot suspended the blade over his captive’s thigh, pressing it lightly to the fabric, “Where is Evie Frye?”

A sharp image of the blue-eyed figure flashed before his eyes, a name finally coming to her face.

_Evie._

Jacob let out a shuddering sigh as his heart ached with her name, a thousand shining memories pouring into the foreground.

Birthdays, sparring matches, wrestling, racing, climbing, fighting, laughing. There wasn’t a year that had passed where her name hadn’t been in his life in some way. And all because, _she_ was his sister.

His twin.

Jacob smiled subconsciously.

_He knew he couldn’t be alone._

_How had he forgotten so easily?_

A churning sensation of guilt, fear, and frustration swarmed in Jacob’s gut.

_He was meant to protect her. Watch over her. His absence could put her in danger. Had put her in danger._

Jacob let out a cry as a painful sensation filtered through his consciousness, the source of his anguish rotating with the blade digging into his skin.

He wrestled against his bonds as he fought to escape. But it was useless.

Elliot pressed the blade deeper, “Tell me”

“Go to hell”

Elliot nodded in kind, “You first”

Jacob roared as the blade dug deeper, his body trembling against the pull of the fog and the searing sensation in his leg.

“Where is your order stationed” Elliot demanded, forcing the pressure.

“You’re having… a bloody laugh… if you think I’ll…tell” Jacob panted, eyes glinting up at the man. In truth, he hadn’t the slightest idea what answers to provide, not that Elliot would believe him.

Elliot twisted the knife further, eyes shining as Jacob let out another round of anguish, “Quite humorous” he agreed, “Now spare me the effort and give me an answer, damn you”

Jacob glared at the man he now knew to be a Templar. 

The few memories of his creed that _had_ resurfaced promised retribution, should any harm befall him. No matter the consequences, his silence meant victory. He would not yield.

Jacob blew a cloud of the swirling amber into Elliot’s face, a tired smirk settling on his features, “Not up… for a challenge?”

Elliot snatched his blade back, eliciting a whine from Jacob, then crossed a hand over Jacob’s face, rocking his head back to the beam.

Despite the pain that bounced around his head Jacob smiled, his glassy eyes sliding back to his tormentor, “Are all Templar’s… this lazy?” he taunted.

Elliot growled low in his throat, rising to his feet as if to consider his options. He crossed the floor slowly, his hand settling on the gun. Jacob watched his distorted movements wearily, battling to conceive the reality of meeting his end so soon.

“You seem so willing to sacrifice yourself to save your creed” Elliot murmured, dragging the gun from the table as he turned to stare at Jacob, “Shall we test your resolve?”

Jacob swallowed, his frame tensing at the prospect.

Try as he might, he could not see this as the end. To die in such a pitiful way. After regaining some sense of who he was and what he’d had.

“You’re a coward” Jacob rasped, turning the focus back to pride, “You kill…yet you won’t fight”

Elliot twitched at the mark but held his ground, “Perhaps your sister will be more cooperative”

Jacob attempted to glare at his enemy, his mask slipping as the thought of sister in harm boiled his blood.

_He had only just got her back. One loss was enough. He couldn’t lose her again._

“I’ll kill you”

Elliot dared to lower his mask, stumbling only slightly as his need to taunt overcame his own health, “I will cherish your demise” he promised darkly, raising the gun level.

Jacob held the man’s gaze as everything went black.

* * *

**One hour previous…**

Evie had spent an agonizing amount of time retracing her steps through Blighter territory, mindful of remaining under the radar so as not to alert anyone to her presence.

Although it was tempting to dispatch every new enemy, it was not wise.

Her father’s teaching whispered through her mind as she settled on the rooftop, watching over each citizen as she sought a suitable figure to answer her questions.

As Evie lay her eyes on a young girl of the streets, she patted herself on the back for her patience. Though life on the streets was hardly paradise, it did come with its perks. One being, to know the business of anyone and everyone that passed by.

With an enthusiastic leap, Evie dropped down the face of the building, landing softly before turning and pacing over to the young girl.

She crouched as the girl turned her sights to meet Evie, hoping the lowered stature would provide some friendly visage.

“Can I ‘elp you, miss?” the girl greeted.

“Yes. I’m looking for an elderly gentleman who passed through here a few nights back… He wore a dark-velvet coat, a blue vest, a top hat, and had white mutton chops” Evie supplied.

A twinkle of recognition flashed before the young girl’s eyes but she remained coy.

“I can pay you” Evie pressed, offering a golden coin from her breast pocket.

The little girl smiled, “I did indeed, miss” she answered, slipping the coin into her dirty dress pocket, “’E looked ever so outta place”

Evie nodded, “Did you see where he went?”

The girl bowed her head slightly, her big eyes gazing up in want. Evie held her patience and offered the girl another coin. She didn’t blame her for bartering, they all did what they must to survive.

The little girl held her hands together sweetly as she continued, “I ain’t proud to admit it, but I thought ‘e’d ‘ave coin to spare” she confessed, “I followed ‘im quite a ways…I can show ya if you’d like”

Evie nodded encouragingly, standing to her feet as the little girl took off. She almost had to jog to keep pace with the child, so feverous were her footsteps. She almost reminded her of Jacob, the arms swinging wide while she stumbled almost faster than she could run.

She cast the thought aside as a sliver of sadness began to well in her chest at the thought of her brother. Her distraction almost cost the young girl a few bruises as Evie almost ran directly into her, hardly noticing that she had stopped so suddenly.

With a twirl, she redirected her momentum and came to stop on the other side of her small figure. The girl seemed to enjoy the dance, providing the assassin with a toothy smile.

As Evie gave her a sheepish smile, the girl’s expression faded, back to business.

“’E wandered down there…all the way to main street” she informed, pointing down the long alleyway. “There’s houses that way…I ain’t risking been caught” she explained.

Evie nodded in understanding, kneeling down to offer the girl another two coins, “You’ve been a real help” she smiled.

The girl beamed at the unexpected bonus, quickly slipping the loot into her dress, “Twas my pleasure, miss” she bobbed, then took off the way she came.

Evie rose back to her feet, her steps turning back into a jog as she hurried towards the main street. Although she couldn’t prove it, something told her she was getting closer to her brother.

Perhaps it was the bond they shared. Maybe it was just tiredness.

Evie dismissed the thought, daring to truly hope for the first time in a long time.

As she rounded the end of the alley Evie sought the assistance of her second sight. To her left and right lay a number of houses, their lots divided by a moderate patch of land, dotted by trees. The wealth that the land spoke of matched the image of her target.

Clenching her jaw, Evie let out a short breath through her nose, attempting to slow the beating of her frantic heart. If she was going to find her brother, she had to be sensible. Relying on her senses to inform her direction, Evie instinctively turned to the left, pacing a few lengths down the first lot before hopping the fence and rappelling to the roof.

From there, she cast her second sight inwards. A number of figures revealed themselves to the assassin, their private routine easily peeled back as she raked their home for information.

Alas, none of the figures inside were that of her brother.

With an impatient sigh, Evie leaped from the house and tucked into a roll upon landing. She quickly shot back to her feet and sprinted forth, her momentum carrying her quickly across the lawn and over the hedge towards the second house.

To her frustration, this pattern of seeking and not finding her target continued for a few more homes, her lack of progression beginning to wedge a seed of doubt in her mind.

Evie sighed as she hopped from a roof and came to rest among the branches of a neighbouring tree, panting lightly as her unforgiving pace caught up to her.

 _Suppose the little girl had been lying_ , Evie’s mind supplied. _Perhaps she had been too desperate to trust her…_

Evie cursed, unable to dismiss the possibility. She picked at the bark nervously, noting how there were a few scratches in its’ surface. Idle in thought, she followed the trail of scratches to the end of the branch where it ended abruptly. She cast her eyes downward noticing the remainder of the branch some feet below, surrounded by withering leaves and broken twigs.

_They must have come down in the storm…_

As her eyes followed the cluster of leaves towards the house a slight glimmer caught her eye. Strangely enough, it came from beneath the home closest to her.

Evie frowned in confusion.

Not only had she checked that home and noted there were no occupants, but the glimmer she had seen, appeared to be coming from underground.

Her curiosity peaked, Evie dropped from the tree and wandered closer, the keen blue of her eyes shimmering as she began to make out a few red figures through the layers of dirt and brick.

Evie didn’t hesitate to assume who they were and what they might be doing.

With a shot of adrenaline rushing through her veins, Evie launched her rope towards the second floor, aiming for the open window that waited for her there.

As graceful as a dove, Evie swept onto the window ledge and drifted through, landing lightly on her feet. She cast a cautious glance to the bedroom around her, sensing a familiar smell.

Carefully, she padded across the floor toward the door, opening it slowly so she could cast a glance through the home. 

While it would be easy enough to tear through the residence and destroy everything and everyone in her path, as Jacob fondly preferred, Evie was not as willing to alert the enemies of her presence. Especially not if they held her brother captive.

And so, without a sound, Evie continued forward, bracing herself against the wooden banister as she glided down the stairs.

Though her mind was occupied by one thing, she couldn’t ignore the surprisingly characterful taste of the home; the collection of art, polished wooden furniture, arched windows, and complimentary tones implied a rich, comfortable lifestyle. There was absolutely no hint of misconduct or implication of sinister intent.

The presence of the figures downstairs only served to heighten the ominous vibe.

With a shiver, Evie cast her sights back to the glowing figures, their outlines now much more pronounced. She paused on the first landing as she tagged each one in turn, counting four red figures and one gold.

_Jacob!_

A surge of joy burst to her lips as Evie broke out into a true smile.

She had found him, at last.

Though her victory was sweet, it was short-lived as she noted the standing figure raise their arm in a foreboding manner. Her expression fading as alarm rose in her chest, Evie cast her sights about the new level, raking the rooms for a door that might lead down into a cellar.

As she padded forward, she cast her eyes back to the figure, her sight now close enough to note he held a gun.

Evie felt as if she’d been struck by a bolt of lightning as she absorbed the meaning of the gesture, her movements surging ahead of her automatically as she fought to regain control of the situation.

_She had only just found her brother, she wouldn’t lose him again._

With that promise ringing through her mind, Evie tore toward the final door remaining in the kitchen, launching herself at it and practically ripping it off its hinges.

It was with the force of this entrance that Evie announced herself to those inside, the ominous crack of a door splintering against the stone and the draft of air extinguishing all candles within. Her introduction seemed to convey the arrival of death itself.

A thick amber smoke poured from the depths of the chamber as Evie strode inward, her sights illuminating the space as she approached the gunman within.

With enough sense to protect herself, Evie quickly unfurled the scarf about her waist and tied it about her nose and mouth as she came to a rest at the bottom of the stairs. Though her eyes began to sting in response to the invasive gas it did nothing to slow her intent.

Absorbing the scene with practiced ease, Evie took note of the three subdued Blighters on the ground, their leader standing tall while Jacob sat, bound at his feet.

The sight only sought to enrage her further.

As she moved to dispatch the remaining threat, he turned and fired.

Evie gasped as the sting of a bullet grazed her arm, his aim coming close but thankfully missing its mark in the darkness.

With a growl of anger, Evie pounced on the man, her left arm fiercely wrenching the weapon from his hand while she drove her blade into his chest with her right.

Crying out in anguish, the leader struggled to fight back, his blade slashing menacingly despite the damning blow he'd received.

Dodging the blow, Evie followed his movement with her own, grabbing his wrist and twisting it until he released his hold on the knife. Snatching it out of mid-air, Evie drove it back into the attacker, catching him for the second time.

The pained gasp only lured the assassin on further.

If he breathed, he lived.

And that would not do.

With a snarl, Evie lunged forth in the darkness, slicing the blade across the man’s throat to the sound of a satisfying gurgle.

She remained still as she listened to the wretched noises of his final battle, noting how he stumbled to his knees and pitched forward at last, coming to rest on his front as his blood came to pool around him on the floor.

With a heavy sigh, Evie dropped her emotionless demeanour, her assassin persona coming to rest as the templar was no more.

With a hurried step, she quickly moved over to light the candles sitting on the bench by the wall, the soft glow allowing her to assess the scene with proper consideration.

There, among the blood, sat her brother, his gaze glassy and expression vacant.

Approaching with caution, Evie dropped to a knee and carefully held a hand to his bloodied cheek, tilting his head slightly so she could peer into his eyes.

He seemed lost, his eyes flitting from side to side and breathing unevenly. Taking stock of his condition, Evie noted the wound on his thigh, the slice along his cheek, and the split across his eyebrow. Though painful, she was sure he would make a full recovery.

It was the absence of his acknowledgment that proved to be more of a concern.

Brows knitting together at this, Evie quickly sought to free her brother from his bonds using the bloodied knife offered up by his captor. It didn’t take long to sever the rope in her haste to free him at last, nor was it too much of a struggle to pull him to his feet and support him back through the room and lever their way up the stairs.

It was only as they had managed to cross a short distance of the kitchen that Evie allowed her brother to rest against the wall. The amber gas had proven much more debilitating than she had anticipated, her vision tilting and balance uncentered after mere minutes in its presence.

She supposed that explained her brother’s uncharacteristic silence.

Taking a knee so she could glance into his eyes once more, Evie rested a light hand on his shoulder, summoning his gaze.

Jacob stiffened at the touch, bringing his eyes to meet hers, his glint of understanding comforting her more than words could.

In a tender motion not often shared, Evie gently brushed aside the strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes, her gloved hand coming to rest against his cheek.

He tried to offer a smile but it came across brokenly, the single tear that followed, hurting her more than she thought it could.

“Oh Jacob” she sighed, wiping it aside as she shook her head lightly, “It’s okay…I’ve got you now”

He swallowed thickly, nodding with some difficulty, “Missed you” he rasped, his tone conveying a certain urgency.

Evie nodded, “I missed you too”

She rested her forehead against his, listening to the hitched sound of his breathing as he fought to regain some control.

“I didn’t know…” he struggled, voice breaking off.

Rocking back onto her heels, Evie searched her brother’s expression for understanding, “Didn’t know what?”

“Couldn’t remember” he confessed.

Evie’s eyes widened, the lines of her brow deepening with worry, “What do you mean?”

Jacob winced, scrunching his eyes tightly as he appeared to retreat within himself. Evie instinctively held his shoulder a little tighter, grounding him back to reality.

“My memories…” Jacob shook his head, his tone thick, “I was lost, Evie”

Evie’s expression darkened as a mixture of emotion coursed through her mind.

_Grief, concern, guilt._

She let out a small breath, feeling her chest tightening as she realized how close things had come. It was lucky that they were even having this conversation. She swallowed with some difficulty, drawing her eyes back to his.

It wasn’t often she had seen him in such a state, the last time had been when father had died. And even then…

“I’m sorry” she whispered, not knowing what else to say.

Jacob blinked through the unshed tears, shaking his head, “ _I’m_ sorry” he insisted.

Evie’s lip rose slightly into a sad smile, “We’re quite the sorry pair”

Jacob graced her with the smallest of smiles, then cast his eyes aside, blinking away what had been building there. After a moment he sought her eyes again, “Evie?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you…for finding me”

Evie smiled lightly, her brows bowed with sincerity, “Don’t mention it”

A comfortable silence drifted over the twins as they finally found peace through their unity. It was as Evie helped Jacob to his feet that their reverie was interrupted by the swarm of noise at the front door.

Seconds passed in slow motion as the twins braced for the confrontation.

As the ladies rounded the corner into the kitchen, an echo of alarm and terror rippled across their faces, the sight of two bloodied assassins reaching beyond their comprehension.

Shrieking in fright, Heather, Elsie, and Margaret turned on the spot, their heels clicking across the hardwood floor as they ran for the door and beyond. Thomas froze on the spot, his eyes glancing between the two ominous figures. He was snapped out of his shock as Alice dropped her basket, apples tumbling out to bruise against the hardwood floor.

As the lad turned to run, Alice stood still, gaping at the sight of the man she once thought to be a friend. Her eyes drew across to Evie, absorbing the flecks of blood across her face and the deep stains lining her cuffs.

A wisp of amber smoke trailed through the air between them, drawing her gaze to the splintered cellar door. She moved toward it as if possessed.

“Alice...” Jacob croaked, struggling to get up.

Evie held a soft hand to his chest, watching as the pale lady descended into the cellar.

The screams that broke from its depths would haunt Jacob for many nights after.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling Jacob might need more than a beer after all of this, but at least he's got his sister back again in the meantime. I realize Jacob might seem to be covering mental ground quickly but I imagine a 20-year bond would guide him under all those layers of fog; there are some things that don't need to be said in order to be understood. If that makes any sense? I hope you guys found some comfort in their unity, see you in the next chapter!


	12. Consolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this title fits hand in hand with the last one, almost like a twin, if you like ;)

* * *

As Evie struggled to bring Jacob to his feet, Alice let out another wail from the cellar. He lurched at the sound, undoing her hold and almost leading her to drop him again.

“Please, Jacob” Evie soothed, “We must go”

Jacob shook his head, “I can’t” he protested, glancing at the depths of the cellar, “She deserves-” a harsh cough cut off whatever else he had sought to argue, forcing Evie to accommodate for the shift in balance.

As he recovered, Evie stole one of his arms and draped it over her shoulders, bringing his weight up off his bad leg and moving as if to guide him from the room.

But he resisted.

“Jacob” Evie moaned.

A mixture of desperation and concern flitted across her features as she studied her twin. While she was not blind to the damage that he had endured, his only hope for recovery was back at the train.

She could pick up the pieces there, but here...

Another curdling cry tore from the cellar’s depths.

_There was only ruin here._

Evie pulled Jacob forward, managing to drag him a few steps before he began to go slack in protest, “I can’t just _leave_ ” he argued weakly, seeking her eyes for understanding.

_After everything Alice had done for him. Food, clothes, shelter._

_Friendship._

_Hope._

Jacob cast his sights through the swirling smoke, spying her small figure on her knees, bent over the dwindling light of her father.

“He was a Templar, Jacob” Evie interrupted, searching his gaze, “It had to be done”

Jacob shuddered as another painful sob split the air.

“She didn’t know…”

He heard his sister sigh, her grasp seeming to wane as he did little to help.

“We can’t help”

“We have to try”

The twins met each other with conflicting gazes, hers imploring escape while his sought closure.

The scraping sound of metal dragging across stone abruptly broke their silent conversation, turning their focus to Alice who had drifted up from the cellar.

Her eyes were swollen and red, her hair looking as if it had been pulled at the roots as grief had wracked through her. In her right hand, she held a blade, its' bloodied point dragging absently against the wall as she leaned against it for support.

Her broken gaze drifted over to Evie, then Jacob.

“Alice…” he whispered, lost on where to start.

Alice fixed him with a watery stare, her eyebrows quivering as emotion built itself once more.

“Why?”

Jacob swallowed nervously at her question, his breath stuttering as she stared him down, “Alice…He-”

“He what?” she demanded, “Took you in? Cared for you?” Her tone was bitter, each word biting more than the last.

Jacob wavered under her scrutiny, unable to deny the accusations.

“HOW COULD YOU!” Alice roared suddenly; her blade pointed toward him in a passionate manner.

Evie held out her hand defensively. Though she was hardly a threat, her movements were unpredictable.

“He was a Templar” she explained, her tone firm, her gaze steady.

Alice looked over to Evie, her blade drifting slightly with her gaze. Though it didn’t look as though she knew how to wield the weapon, grief encouraged many things from the depths of its victim.

“You did this” Alice’s eyes narrowed, the blade shaking as she came to realize.

“He tortured my brother” Evie informed.

Alice’s gaze flickered slightly, though denial seemed to keep her going, “He was a good man!” she insisted, “You murdered my father!”

Jacob shuddered slightly at her words, then fought to regain his balance, drawing Alice’s wrath, “He trusted you!” she cried, moving as if to subdue.

In an instant, Evie loomed up beside her, twisting the knife out of her grasp and wrapping an arm around her neck, putting her into a chokehold and applying pressure as she fought to break free.

Jacob held Alice’s gaze with sickening regret as he allowed Evie to put her to sleep, maintaining her stare until her eyes rolled back.

There was little he could say that would repair what had been done; he couldn’t and wouldn’t blame her for her grief. She hadn’t asked for any of this, she didn’t know any better. Hell, he had barely known Elliot’s true nature a day ago. He couldn’t imagine living a lie for as long as Elliot had only to unveil it on the day of his assassination.

Jacob shivered.

He watched as his sister gently lay Alice down on the floor and checked her breathing, nodding to him in confirmation.

He stared back at her, feeling numb, his eyes becoming blurry as he tried to compartmentalize the ordeal.

Evie watched him with a sad expression, noting his teary gaze, “It’s over, Jacob” she soothed.

Jacob nodded slowly, accepting the sad truth.

_Elliot was dead. A Templar defeated. Alice could no longer be in his life. Not after this._

_He was an assassin._

Bowing his head, he remained silent as Evie moved over and swept under his arm, placing it back over her shoulders so she could lead him forward.

As they made their way back through the house, Jacob kept his gaze down as if in respect for the home. It felt so twisted now, haunted in his presence. He couldn’t bear to look at the familiarities any more.

His past returning to claim him, Jacob departed from the home as an assassin once more.

* * *

“Henry?”

Evie scanned the length of the train for her friend’s familiar, golden hue.

The scene remained quiet, the carriages seeming eerie as they sat in the cloaked darkness of the station, waiting for the locomotive to refuel.

Evie planted a boot on the metal platform and pushed herself up so she could peer along the interior. Still, nothing.

_Odd…_

She let out a whistle, hoping to get a response.

She felt a shift of movement at her back and turned around, fists at the ready.

But it was Jacob.

She almost smiled. It had been too long since she’d seen him on this train. Her mood was tainted slightly as she noted the weariness rolling off him.

Hand braced against the wall to keep the weight of his injured leg, he stood somewhat awkwardly, “Who are you looking for?”

Evie blinked in surprise, her mouth opening slightly at the absurdity of his question, “I’m looking for Henry…Our friend”

Jacob blinked.

“Greenie” she pressed.

Jacob narrowed his eyes, peering off into the middle distance. Evie’s expression marred into concern, “Never mind” she dismissed, “Let’s get you inside”

Offering a hand for support, Evie guided her brother into the carriage, leading him to his beloved couch so he might feel a little more at home. She noted his halting steps as they’d walked the short distance, his eyes seeming to flicker about, absorbing the scene.

As she knelt down to his level she swallowed nervously, “Do you recognize this place?”

Jacob nodded slightly, “I think so…I saw it in a vision once”

“You live here” Evie encouraged, placing a soft hand on his knee.

He dropped his gaze down to meet hers, providing a sad shrug, “I suppose so”

Evie kept her expression in check, hoping it would reassure him. With gentle insistence, she forced him to lie down so she could better inspect his leg.

Her priority changed as the dim lighting made her task unachievable. Taking a moment to create some light, Evie swept toward the other side of the carriage.

She almost died of fright as Henry entered just as she struck the match, the flame illuminating his figure, and making it seem as if he had appeared out of thin air.

Jumping with a curse, Evie slowly deflated, casting her fellow assassin an unappreciative stare, “Where were you?”

Henry smiled sheepishly, “My apologies, Evie. I did not mean to startle you…I was just out gathering supplies”

Evie gave him a weary look, not entirely believing that.

“-And perhaps researching leads at the library” he admitted.

A moan from behind her quickly caught Henry’s attention, his eyes widening as he noticed Jacob’s form on the couch.

Without thought, Henry swept over to her brother, his eyes raking the man in disbelief, “When were you going to tell me?”

Evie brought the candle over and set it down on the nearby chest, “We just arrived”

She watched as Henry assessed her brother’s health, quietly reserving her concerns for his memory so she could glean his impression.

“How are you feeling, Jacob?” Henry inquired, his hands light as he examined the wound on his thigh.

Jacob stared at Henry in silence, his eyes seemed to pick out the details of his friend’s character before drifting off into a haze.

“Jacob?”

“He’s been doing that” Evie worried, venturing forth as they both watched Jacob reacting to something they couldn’t see.

As soon as it had happened, Jacob came back, blinking at Henry with a new kind of understanding.

“Henry?”

Henry’s expression darkened in concern. It was rare to hear her brother using his name in such a polite manner. He cast his eyes back to Evie in question.

“What happened?”

“He mentioned something about lost memories…I think he’s forgotten” Evie struggled, trying to wrap her own head around it.

“Oh my…”

“I’m right here, you know” Jacob interrupted, seeming annoyed.

Henry looked back to Jacob, “What do you remember?” he asked, his tone serious.

Jacob paused, his mind retreating.

For a moment, it appeared as though he had returned to one of his trances again, leading Evie and Henry to share a glance.

Jacob shook his head, refocusing their attention, “It’s hard to say” he answered honestly, reaching back as he tilted his head to the side, rubbing the lump that pulsed every once in a while, “-I sometimes think it’s a dream”

Henry frowned, following Jacob’s hand as he came to delicately press his fingers against the healing wound. He nodded after a moment, “That would explain it”

“Explain what?”

Henry turned to Evie, noting how she had crossed her arms over her chest in that frustrated manner that betrayed her concern, “I’m no expert in this area…but, I did come across a text on the chasms of the mind. Jacob might be suffering from what is called, amnesia”

Jacob nodded lightly, “Dr. Johnson said something of similar effect”

Evie cast her gaze between the two men, “Is there anything we can do?”

Henry shook his head lightly, his attention drawing to the pouch on his waist as he began to pull out vials and bandages, setting them each on the space of couch remaining before attending to Jacob’s leg.

“The readings did not mention a cure, I’m afraid” Henry continued, apologizing as Jacob winced at his distraction.

Evie shuffled awkwardly at the news, feeling uneasy with the truth and the ability to do nothing. She was sure Jacob shared the sentiment.

“Right, well…you shall just have to brush up on your reading in the meantime” she scrounged for an answer, staring pointedly at Jacob whose brow had knitted together in offence.

“I’m not doing any bloody homework after everything I’ve been through” he shook his head adamantly.

Henry shook his head at their banter, “I’m sure you’ll be fine in no time”

“See” Jacob noted, “Greenie is with me”

Evie stopped at the nickname, then rolled her eyes, “You’re impossible, Jacob Frye”

Without a backward glance, Evie strolled back out of the carriage, hoping to find some air for her thoughts without the bickering of her brother to disrupt them.

She found that sanctuary on top of the last carriage, and lowered herself into a seated position, dangling her legs over the edge in a purely Jacob fashion. She smiled at the thought then braced as the whistle of the train pierced the quiet, signaling its departure. Evie made a note to grip onto the overhanging edge of the roof and hold on tightly as the train suddenly lurched into motion, its’ pistons screeching loudly as they fought for traction.

Evie watched idly as the tracks below her slowly began to speed by with the pace of the train, the wind whipping at her cloak as they made progress.

Her thoughts began to spread their wings as the familiar rumble of their journey echoed in her ears.

While she may have appeared annoyed to her brother back in the carriage, her demeanour had been built on the fear of his recovery. Addled though he was, Evie was an expert in detecting and catching all of his little tells and tricks. Not only had growing up as an assassin taught them to master deception, but it had also revealed how to unravel the pattern in others.

Jacob was no exception to this rule. She could see the way he looked at her still, smiling but broken. It was hard to imagine what he had lived through these past few days; to live a life without the creed, without each other, it was almost unthinkable. And to take shelter with those who secretly seek to destroy you, now that was anything but a warm welcome back.

Evie glanced at the sky, noting the ribbons of gold and rose overlaying a brilliant yellow sunset. Though the warmth of the day was dwindling, the sight gave her hope.

Jacob may be struggling still, but that did not mean he was down for the count. They were known as fighters for a reason. And even if he should stumble, he was no longer alone.

Whoever came at them next, they would face it together.

As twins.

As assassins.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we have reached the end of this tale, I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did! I thought it would be best to leave this story with an upbeat promise rather than detailing the specifics. Nothing is certain in the life of an assassin but perhaps the odds may be in their favour if they stick together. I have more ideas to write for this fandom, so feel free to check back at some point if you're interested. In the meantime, fare thee well ;D


End file.
